Brothers
by AceOfDaimonds
Summary: Kagome must choose between the hanyou she's relied on for protection and the demon lord she just can't forget about.
1. Wounded

Okay, so...here's the imperfect beginning, please tell me if I've made any grammar mistakes or something. Oh, right; I don't own Inuyasha. If you think I do then you've got problems. The first chapter's kinda short, but the future chapters will be longer. That said...R&R, please! 

**Wounded**

**"SIT BOY!" **Kagome's furious scream, accentuated by Inuyasha's ground-shaking plunge, caused a nearby flock of birds to fly away. Miroku shook his head sympathetically and Sango just blinked.

"Would you stop comparing me to Kikyo?! I'm not her, so stop acting like I should be!" with that Kagome turned and stalked heatedly into the forest.

Inuyasha groaned and climbed out of his hole, watching her go with a confused and angry expression. "Owww...why's she have to overreact so much?! It was a compliment!"

Miroku sighed and patted the hanyous shoulder and said sagely, "She doesn't apprecaite being compared to Kikyo."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Obviously..." she muttered under her breath, frowning at the lecherous monk.

* * *

"Argh! That insensitive jerk! Why does he have to be so...so...argh!" Kagome grumbled as she continued her rampage through the forest. She gripped her pack tightly, using the unfeeling bag as a stress reliever, and kept walking for several minutes before she realized that she was lost.

Kagome spun around, peering intently through the rapidly darkening woods. "Uh...uho. Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Shippo? Can anyone hear me?!"

She stiffened and grabbed her bow when the sound of something crashing through the forest caught her attention. Whatever was making the sound, it was coming her way fast. Kagome dropped her bag and started to grab and arrow, but she stopped when she heard...crying?

"Uh...hello? Is someone there?" The crying came closer, and a moment later a young girl emerged from the forest. She had long black hair and was wearing a checkered kimono, and her dirty face was streaked with tears. Kagome instantly dropped her bow and went to the girl. "Are you ok?"

The girl sniffled and wiped her eyes. "P-please help me! M-my lord is h-hurt! I...I think he might d-die!" she started sobbing anew.

Kagome grabbed her bow and took the little girl's hand. "Sh, it's ok," she said comfortingly. "Take me to your lord, I'll help him."

The child's eyes widened hopefully and she managed a tiny smile. "Th-thank you! He's this way..." Kagome followed the girl into the woods, unaware of what to expect.

* * *

"Where the hell's Kagome?!" Inuyasha snarled as he sniffed the air. "I don't smell her around here anywhere!"

Miroku glanced up at the now-dark sky. "I'm not sure, but I doubt she's in any danger. I haven't sensed any demonic aurous for several days."

"She just needs some time to cool down." Sango said calmly and she poked the fire.

Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder and glared at Inuyasha. "Yeah, 'cause Inuyasha was an idiot and said that Kikyo could shoot better than-ow!"

Inuyasha whacked the fox demon on the head and growled, "Shut up, twerp! It's not my fault she's so sensitive!"

Sango sighed, amazed at the hanyou's continuing lack of sense. "You know, Inuyasha, you should be more considerate of Kagome's feelings. If you were a bit kinder, she wouldn't be hurt so much."

Inuyasha just crossed his arms and turned away. "Feh!"

* * *

"So what's your name?" Kagome asked the little girl as they continued through the forest.

The tear-streaked, dirty face looked up the the miko with a shy smile. "I am Rin. What is your name?"

"I'm Kagome. How far away is your lord, Rin?"

"He's not far, Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded and continued to follow Rin thoughtfully_. Why is a little girl out here so far with her lord? _she wondered._ And how did he get hurt? Were they attacked by a demon, maybe? _

"Here he is, Kagome-chan!" the two girls came into a small clearing with clear signs of a battle. Kagome gasped as she saw the severed head of a huge spider demon lying in a pool of dark blood. There was more blood spattered all along the forest floor, and several trees lay knocked over on the ground. "Here! Lord Sesshomaru, I brought help!"

Kagome froze and looked past the demon head, where a very tall and very white figure lay propped up against a rock. She blinked and looked first at Rin, then at the demon lord, then back at Rin. "Ses...Sesshomaru?!"

* * *


	2. Helping

**Helping**

_Th-this is...impossible! How can he be her lord? He's...he's Sesshomaru! _Kagome thought, her jaw hanging open and her gaze transfixed by the motionless demon lord only a few feet away.

"Kagome-chan? Can you...help him?" Rin's voice was shaky and choked up, but the little spark in her eyes showed that she still had hope.

"I...think so. But, Rin...you...you travel with him? He's your...lord?"

Rin nodded, face twisted with confusion. "Yes. Lord Sesshomaru saved Rin from wolves, and he protects Rin all the time."

Kagome blinked at the girl, wondering if maybe she was under some sort of spell. "Oh. He...he saved you?"

She nodded. "Lord Sesshomaru always saves Rin when she is hurt."

Kagome looked at the beautiful demon thoughtfully. _He protects a little girl? But...why? I thought he hated humans._ She sighed thoughtfully and leaned closer to Sesshomaru, examining his wounds. There was a long gash running from his right hip to his left shoulder, and there was a small hole in his armor that bubbled with a strange green liquid.

"It looks like he's been poisoned." she said to the worried child as she rumaged around in her pack. _It's a good thing Kaede taught me about poisons..._ "Rin, can you take this cloth to the river and soak it? I need to wash his wounds."

Rin nodded, took the cloth, and sprinted into the woods.

Kagome pulled the first-aid kit out of her bag and swallowed. "Ok, Sesshomaru...let's, er...take your armor...ah...uho..." Kagome turned bright pink as she began peeling the demon's blood-soaked shirt from his body. "Ah...there...oh my..." the blush deepened as the armor was removed and a half-naked Sesshomaru was revealed.

Kagome's eyes widened as she examined his poisoned wound, her eyes continually darting down the the rock-hard muscles his torso sported. "Ok. So...first we-AH!"

Faster than she thought was possible, his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She winced as his claws dug in slightly, although he refrained from seriously injuring her.

"What are you doing, human?" his voice, while deep and melodious as always, was slightly raspy. Kagome paled as his eyes opened slightly and two grlittering golden orbs looked at her dangerously.

"Oh...ah...well...you see...Rin told me someone was...er...hurt, and...I told her I would help, so...uh...here I am." She stammered, wondering if her life was about to end.

His grip didn't loosen, although his eyes did close again. "I do not need your help. Leave."

Kagome felt suddenly annoyed. "Er...hey! You're half-dead, and you might die if I don't-"

"My wounds will heal, wench." he released her wrist and turned his head away.

She blinked, then put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. "Listen, Sesshomaru; I don't really like you and I know that you despise humans, but you've been seriously poisoned and I promised Rin that I would heal you, so-"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a happy, relieved voice broke in. "You're alright! Rin was so worried about you, my lord! Kagome-chan said she would save you." Rin ran up to them and knelt next to the demon, her face lighting up with an adoring smile.

Kagome blinked at the girl, seeming so..._comfortable_ with the feared demon. _Why on earth does Sesshomaru tolerate her?_ Kagome wondered. _Is it possible that he doesn't hate humans as much as he seems to?_

"Will he be ok, Kagome-chan?" Rin's voice interrupted her private musings.

"Huh? Oh, of course. I just need to put this on his-"

"You will not touch this Sesshomaru."

Kagome blinked and looked to Rin for help. "Er...but...the poison..."

Rin bit her lip worriedly. "Please, lord Sesshomaru? I don't want you to die, my lord!" her voice quivered and started to choke with tears again.

Sesshomaru frowned slightly and cracked his eyes, giving Rin a glance. Kagome could have sworn he gave an almost unnoticeable sigh.

"...Very well."

Kagome stared. Then blinked. Then stared again. _Did he just...give into her? Sesshomaru just...oh my gosh... _"Ah...ok, right, sure. I'm just gonna...clean that..."

She took the damp cloth from Rin and gently wiped the oozing wound with it. Next she pulled several bottles, swabs, and bandages out of the first-aid kit. She noticed Sesshomaru's glittering eyes watching her every movement warily, his body tensed and ready. _Eh...his eyes are so creepy..._

After a few minutes of akward silence she lifted the bandages. "Um...can you lean forward? I need to wrap this around your...um...chest."

The demon silently shifted forward, exposing his bare back to the slowly reddening human. Why was she so embarrassed? he wondered absently.

Kagome muttered a thank you and bowed her head slightly, trying to hide the burning blush as she worked rapidly. She noticed that the edges of the huge gash had already started to close, a sure sign that Sesshomaru's body was starting to heal itsef. Kagome bit her lip and reached around his body in order to get the bandage around his chest, her blush multiplying and spreading down her neck as she brushed against his fit torso.

What seemed like hours later she tied off the bandage and quickly leaned away. "Alright, I'm done."

Rin smiled brightly. "Thank you, Kagome-chan!" the girl stood and bowed respectfully.

"Ah...you're welcome, Rin. Are you...will you be alright if I leave? Inu-er, my friends are probably worried about me." she explained, shooting the silent and seemingly asleep demon lord a nervous glance.

"Hn." was his only reply, which made Kagome blink.

"Um...I should really leave, so...bye, I guess." _Should have known better than to expect a simple thank you from him. Hmph, what a stuck-up jerk._ She gave Rin a bright smile. "Take care, Rin."

The child smiled back. "Goodbye, Kagome-chan!" she called as the teenager started back into the woods.

A few minutes passed, and then Kagome returned with another blush. "Uh...look, Sesshomaru, I'm sorry to bother you, but...well...I don't know where my friends are, so...uh...could you maybe smell then or...something? Please?" she swallowed, wondering if maybe she was about to be brutally killed.

A long silence passed, until finally the demon lord shifted. "They are to the north."

She blinked, surprised that he hadn't simply ignored her. "Oh, thanks! Uh...goobye, then." she shrugged and started off.

Sesshomaru watched her go, then turned to human who was currently picking flowers and humming a made up song. "Rin."

She stopped humming and turned to him. "Yes my lord?"

He stood in one graceful movement and started into the forest, ignoring the pain from the near-fatal wounds. "Let's go."

_Yay! A longer chapter! So...review, purty please, and please let me know if I made any spelling mistakes or if I should change anything... I think I'll throw Kouga into the story in the next few chapters, and maybe a little romance between...someone._


	3. It Seems Unlike Him

**It Seems Unlike Him...**

_Oooh, thanks for the reviews everyone! They make me so happy. Ok, so...R&R, please. Oh, right, I don't own Inuyasha. Yet. _

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Kagome called as she came into the ring of light cast by the campfire.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and snorted, "Hmph, it's about time! Where've you been, anyway?"

"Ah...I got lost, is all-"

The hanyou suddenly sat bolt upright and sniffed the air. "Hey! Why the hell do you smell like Sesshomaru?!"

Kagome stammered for a moment, wondering how Inuyasha would react to the news that she had just partially undressed and bandaged his brother. "Oh...I ran into him, and he told me the way home," she half-lied.

Inuyasha blinked and Miroku arched one eyebrow. "He helped you find the way back?"

"Yeah...look! Ramen!" she lifted a container of ramen and proffered it to Inuyasha, smiling when his suspicious and angry expression dissappeared.

"Kagome, do you have any candy?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto her shoulder and peered into her pack. "Hey! Why is there blood on your-umph." Kagome quickly shoved a sucker into the kitsune's mouth and covered a small bloodstain on her skirt.

"Heh...so, any signs of Naraku?" she asked her friends, hoping to distract them.

Sango gave her a look that said 'we'll talk about this later' and answered, "No. In fact, no one's sensed _any_ demons around here."

Miroku yawned and leaned against a tree. "Not that I'm complaining, of course. We could all use a little break."

"Feh, you're all going soft!" Inuyasha, several noodles hanging from his mouth, accusesd loudly. "We shouldn't be resting, we should be looking for Naraku!"

"But, Inuyasha, we've been walking ever since dawn and we're tired. We're not as...energtic as you, since you're part demon."

"Feh!"

"Kagome, I think we passed a hot spring a while ago." Sango said as she stood and lifted her boomerang (I have no idea how to spell it...). "I'm going to take a bath," she levelled a death glare at a grinnng monk. "Without interruption, you lecher."

Miroku blinked innocently. "What? My dear Sango, of course I will respect your desire for privacy, and I would never even dream of intruding on your bath. I'm appalled that you think so poorly of me-"

"Save it." she growled, walking into the night.

Kagome stretched and rose, following the older woman. "I'm going, too."

Several minutes passed in silence. Then, without warning, Miroku stook and walked into the forest.

"Hey!" Inuyasha jumped up and glared at him. "Where do you think you're going?!"

"I haven't been to the bathroom in a while, my friend," he said innocently.

"Oh." Inuyasha sat back down and began poking the fire.

Shippo stood tall and crossed his arms. "He's not going to the bathroom, Inuyasha," the kitsune said wisely, grinning as realization spread across he hanyou's face. "He's going to go spy on Kagome, even though it's rude and she wants privac-hey, wait for me!"

* * *

"So what really happened earlier? And why was there blood on your skirt?" 

Kagome grimaced and sank lower in the water. "You noticed, huh?" Sango nodded. "Well...I did get lost, but then this little girl came running through the forest. She said that her lord was dying, and she seemed so scared and sad...I just had to help her."

Sango blinked. "Wait...her lord? Meaning Sesshomaru?"

"Yeah. So the girl, a human named Rin, took me to a clearing with a dead demon and blood everywhere, and Sesshomaru was just lying there all bloody and hurt, so..."

"You helped him?"

"Well...yeah. I mean, I promised Rin that I would heal her lord, and I had to keep my promise. But here's the weird thing; Sesshomau told me to go away, and I honestly think that he was ready to kill me, but..." she trailed off and stared into the water thoughtfully. "Sango, you know how kids always act cute and sad in order to get there parents to do stuff for them?" she nodded, face thoughtfully tilted to the side. "It...Rin reminded me of a kid doing that. Sesshomaru didn't want me to help him, but then Rin started crying and said she didn't want him to die, and...well, he gave into her."

Sango furrowed her brow and frowned. "But Sesshomaru hates humans."

"Yeah, that's why it was so surprising. Anyway, I clean his wound and bandaged him and he told me how to get home, and...that's all."

"I see. That seems...unlike the Sesshomaru we know, but...maybe he's not as heartless as he appears."

Kagome snorted and ran her finger through her mercilessly tangled hair. "That's what I wondered, but then...I don't know, it's just...the way he looked at me, it was like he wanted to kill me. I think the only reason he didn't was because of Rin."

"Well, he _is_ Sesshomaru."

Kagome started to speak but was interrupted by a sudden crashing sound from the surrounding forest. The women both stood and grabbed their weapons, turning to face the commotion...

Inuyasha and Miroku rolled out of the woods, the hanyou's hands wrapped around the surprised monk's neck. "What the hell are you doing, you lech-AH!" he looked up and turned bright red at the sight of a very naked Kagome standing only a few feet away.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"Oooh..." Miroku temporarily ignored the fact that Inuyasha seemed ready to murder him, instead focussing on a pissed off Sango in all her glory.

Kagome blushed and jumped behind a rock, staring with horror at the two men. Sango, instead of hiding, seemed to forget that she was unclothed and promptly whacked Miroku with the boomerang.

"You stupid pervert! How dare you spy on us when we specifically told you not to?!" a few whacks later she turned the death glare on Inuyasha. "And you! I never wold have expect-hey! Get back here!"

Inuyasha sprinted away, eyes wide and face changing colors. Shippo, watching from the shadows, grinned and cntinued sucking his lollipop.


	4. Stunning

**Stunning**

"Lord Sesshomaru, I picked these for you!" Rin came bounding up to the stoic demon, clutching a colorful bouquet of flowers. "Do you like them, my lord?" she asked with a shy, hopeful smile as she held it out to him.

Sesshomaru stared at the flowers, their disgusting scent making him want to vomit. He gave a single nod and held out his clawed hand, taking the repulsive bouquet from the girl.

Rin smiled brightly and ran off to pick another bunch for her lord, causing him to grimace ever so slightly.

"Jaken."

The grumbling toad immediately jumped to attention. "Yes my lord? How may I serve you?"

"Watch over her."

Sesshomaru could tell that Jaken was displeased by the order, but his retainer simply bowed a few more times and ran after Rin.

Sesshomaru watched the child run around plucking flowers for a few minutes, then he turned and began walking towards the hot spring they had passed last night.

* * *

"I sense a sacred jewel shard! No...I sense two! Coming this way!" Kagome said excidedly as she lifted her bow. 

Inuyasha flattened his ears and growled. "It's that idiot wolf!" he whipped out the Tetsuiga and crouched low.

"Now now, I'm sure there's no need to get violent, Inuyasha. Kouga means well, and-" Miroku began sagely, but was cut off by the hanyou's snort.

"But nothing! Who's side are you on, anyway?! Kouga's just a-umph!"

At that moment the wolf demon sped up and crashed headfirst into his rival, sending Inuyasha staggering away. Kouga took Kagome's hands and smiled sweetly, oblivious to her embarrassed expression. "Hey, Kagome, it's good to see you again. And may I say that you look as beautiful as ever-"

"Back off, you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha pushed Kouga away from Kagome and bared his fangs, intentions obvious.

"You really wanna get beaten, mutt-face?"

"Ah, Kouga, how've you been lately? I haven't seen you in a while."

Kouga instantly forgot Inuyasha and turned his grin back to Kagome. "Have you missed me, Kagome? I promise that once I've destroyed Naraku I'll never leave you again." he took her hands again and leaned in close, staring intently into her eyes.

"Oh, gee, that's-"

"Back off, you stupid wolf! Just because you're too dumb to actually find a real woman doesn't mean you can claim Kagome!" Inuyasha snarled angrily.

Kouga's eyes narrowed dangerously and Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha...SIT BOY! Sit sit sit sit sit! How can you say something so horrible?! To me and to Kouga!"

The hanyou twitched and started to raise his head. "I didn't mean it like-OW!"

"Sit! Sit! Sit! You insensitive jerk! Sit! Sit!" Kagome, eyes shining with tears and fists clenched tightly, continued her tirade. Kouga, formerly prepared to rip Inuyasha to shreds, backed away with a surprised and slightly terrified expression.

Miroku sighed and stepped forward, giving Kagome a wide berth. "Perhaps you should return some time later, Kouga."

The wolf folded his arms and smirked at Inuyasha. "Yeah, I have a demon to kill." He leaned down and grinned at the hanyou. "See you around, mutt-face. Bye, Kagome!" he called as he sped away in a twister.

Kagome watched him go and finally stopped her yelling. She clenched her fists tighter and stalked back towards the campsite.

Inuyasha grunted and partially lifted himself out of the fair-sized hole. "W-wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to...take a bath! Now SIT!" she called over her shoulder.

Inuyasha yelped and slammed back into the ground."Why does she always do that?" he moaned.

* * *

Sesshomaru slid silently into the steaming water, dipping his long hair under its surface. He felt both relaxed by the water and tense, since the steam and heat significantly dulled his senses. He sighed and leaned against a rock, letting his eyes drift closed in comfort.

* * *

Kagome rubbed her arms and continued toward the spring, muttering about 'stupid Inuyasha' under her breath. As she approached the hot spring they had bathed in last night she stretched and yawned, closing her eyes in anticipation of the soothing water. 

She stepped into the clearing and froze, mouth hanging open in shock. There, not ten feet away and with his back to her, stood none other than Lord Sesshomaru. She gaped at his backside, and he must have sensed her presence because he chose that moment to turn around.

Kagome stared. And blinked. And gasped. And blushed. "I-I'm so-I didn't mean to-sorry-I'm so..." she continued staring at where he dissappeared into the water, which was fortuanately right above his hips. Her eyes moved slowly upwards, watching drops of water slide from his sliver hair dow his muscular body.

"Human. What are you doing here?"

Kagome looked at his face and nearly fainted; she had seen Sesshomaru angry before, but it was usually impossible to tell since his expression never changed. But right now...right now he looked seriously ticked.

"I...I..."

"Quit stammering," he growled impatiently.

"I...wanted to...bathe. I-I'm so sorry, I h-had no idea y-you were...here..." she gulped and began to slowly back away from his cold, calculating stare. "I'll j-just...leave 'cause you're...um...BYE!" she screamed and ran for her life, thinking that death was only a second away.

After nearly ten minutes of sprinting she slowed and looked around. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be seen. Maybe...she felt a wave of relief wash over her. He wasn't going to kill her! _Wait... _she paused and paled again. _What if he's just putting his clothes on before he...kyaaa! _She squeaked and ran for her friends. "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Sesshomaru watched the girl ran off, his expression never changing. He wondered briefly if he should kill her for the interruption, but after a moments thought decided against it. He snorted in both annoyence and amusement and turned away, continuing his bath. _Foolish human..._

_Well, that was fun to write! Koga, Rin, and naked Sesshy! Er, uh...I didn't say that. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	5. Denying Emtions

**Denying Emotions**

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Ah...review again, by all means! The next chapter is mostly written already, so it won't be long until I post it. Yay!_

"You're back already?" Sango questioned as a breathless Kagome ran up.

"Yeah...decided...not to...too...long...tired...sides...hurt...ow..." she panted and doubled over, clutching her sides.

Inuyasha folded his arms and turned away with a snort, causing Kagome to blink at him. "What's...your...problem?"

"Feh. Why'd you run all the way back, fool?" he growled, unable to deny his curiosity.

"Oh...uh..." Kagome's mind raced as she tried to come up with an explanation. For some reason, she didn't want Inuyasha to know that she had just interrupted his brother's bath. "Well...there was...this...snake...in...the...water..." she redoubled her panting, hoping to distract the hanyou.

"Hmph. Well, you didn't have to run back. That was stupid, Kagome. Now you'll be tired all day, and we'll have to keep on resting for you." He snorted again and turned away, pointing his nose into the air.

"Uh...gee, I'm sorry, Inuyasha." she looked at the ground, deciding that quiet agreement was wiser than another argument. "Well...let's get going, I guess."

Miroku nodded his agreement. "Yes, that would be best. There is a town only a few days travel away from here, and perhaps we'll find some clue to Naraku's whereabouts there."

Sango stroked Kirara's head. "Alright, let's go. Ah...Kagome?"

Kagome was standing with her hands pressed to the sides of her bright red face. She was staring at the ground with a half-smile, half-frown and looked like she was off in another world.

Inuyasha, already a good twenty feet away, turned back. "Kagome?! Let's go already!"

She shot to attention and turned an even deeper red. "What?! Oh, right, let's go!" she climbed onto her bike an began pedaling with almost supernatural energy, trying to erase the image of an extremely attractive and extremely wet demon lord from her mind.

"What's up with her?" Sango asked Miroku, who chose this opportunity to move closer and place his hand innocently on her shoulder.

"Kagome has had a lot on her mind lately, Sango," he explained sagely. "She, like so many other women, has many problems to deal with in the course of her life." the hand, once so innocent and even slightly comforting, began to move lower as the two walked along. "My dear Sango, it makes me sad that you must carry around so much womanly worries. Feel free to turn to me for comf-ow!"

Sango whacked him on the head the instant his hand reached the small of her back. "Grr...let's go, you lecher!" she snarled over her shoulder as she stalked off, hiding a grin beind the mask of anger.

Kagome continued pedaling maniacally, her blush unfading. _Just don't think about it, just don't think about it, just don't think about it! He didn't even look that great anyway! I mean, seriously, his hair looks so girly and...hot...silky...no! Dang it, don't think about it! He's...he's probably gay anyway! Yes, that's it! I can't think he's hot because he's gay! Of course! He's not hot, beautiful, perfect, muscular, or anything else because he is gay and he wants to kill me! Therefore, I cannot possibly-waahh!_

Her biked ran straight into a rock, sending Kagome flying forward of the contraption. She came out of her thoughts and into reality, involuntarily screaming one word. "Sessho-umph!" she grunted as something hard hit her, and she opened her eyes to an ocean of red. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha scowled down at the girl in his arms. "What the hell do you mean, 'Sesshomaru'?!"

"Huh? What?"

He uncerimoniously dropped her on the ground. "You just yelled for Sesshomaru!"

"Uh...yeah, I could have sworn I saw him over there. I...I guess it was just my imagination. Lucky for us, huh?" inwardly Kagome was screaming at herself, _What on earth?! I just screamed for Sesshomaru! But I don't like him. At all. In fact, I think he's ugly and stupid and a jerk and gay, and that's the truth. Yes, yes it is._ "Um...thanks for catching me, Inuyasha," she smiled shyly.

He fehed and turned away, hiding the faint blush. "Just be more careful next time."

She nodded, "Okay, thanks."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we going?" Rin asked from her seat on Ah Un. 

Jaken turned around and squalled at her, "Rin, stop pestering Lord Sesshomaru with your senseless questions!"

"It wasn't senseless, master Jaken, I really want to know where we're going."

"Did you just talk back to me, you insolent human?!"

"Jaken."

The toad whirled around and faced his master. "Ah...yes, my lord?"

A glare was the demon's only response, but it was enough to quiet the irritable toad. A peal of thunder erupted in the distance, and Sesshomaru frowned. The rain, while icy in the already cold weather, did not bother him, but he knew from experince that Rin could easily get sick in the bad weather. He sighed when he realized that he would have to find a cave for them to wait out the storm in.

* * *

"Aw, man! How long will it take for us to reach the town, Miroku?" Kagome asked when she heard the thunder. 

"There's no way we'll make it there before the storm hits, and it would be unwise to try." the monk answered, mostly to the eager Inuyasha.

"Feh," was the hanyou's only answer.

"Let's look for a cave to spend the night in. How long until the storm hits, guys?" Shippo asked as he hopped onto Kagome's shoulder.

"Not long, maybe an hour." Sango answered as she scanned the surroundings. "I see a cliff face not far from here, maybe there's a cave there."

Kagome gripped her bike handles and started off. "Alright, let's go!"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked around, noticing the far-off cave in the cliffside. He dismissed that one, since it currently contained his brother and his companions. The proud demon lord would rather lose his other arm than share a cave with Inuyasha. Just thinking of the possibility made him growl softly. 

Jaken noticed. "Is something the matter, my lord?"

He slid his eyes to Jaken, then looked away, completely ignoring the toad. "Let's go."

* * *

After nearly an hour of searching Sesshomaru looked back at the cave. It was the only one he had found so far, and the rain was about to hit. He glaced back at Rin, already rubbing her arms and shivering. He groaned silently and made up his mind, turning and leading Ah Un in the direction of the cave. 


	6. Welcome to the Cave

**Welcome to the Cave**

"Ah, that sure feels good," Kagome said as she held her hands to the crackling fire.

"Indead. This is a surprisingly comfortable cave." Miroku agreed as he scooched subtly closer.

Shippo licked a lollipop and looked at Inuyasha. "What's your problem, Inuyasha?"

The hanyou was currently glaring at the pouring rain, as if trying to intimidate it. He turned to face the group, scowling. "We shouldn't be staying here! Every day we waste Naraku gets even stronger!"

"We know that, Inuyasha," Sango said placidly. "But right now we have no way to find him, and going out in that storm will only slow us down more."

Kagome stretched and began pulling books out of her bag. "Yeah, and besides, this gives me a chance to study a little."

Shippo jumped in front of her and gave her puppy eyes. "Aw, but Kagome, can't we play a game or something? Pleeaase?"

The girl looked from the homework to the adorable kitsune, then back again. She grinned and shoved the books aside. "Sure, Shippo! What do you want to play?"

"Um...can we play that dare game?" he asked, referring to the game Kagome had taught them all a month ago.

"Truth or Dare? Sure, but only if Inuyasha plays!" she smiled at the hanyou, who fehed and walked over. Kagome giggled: he would never admit it, but Inuyasha enjoyed nearly every game she had taught him. "Sango, Miroku, come on! You know you wanna..."

The two grinned and came over, causing Shippo to give a squeal of delight. "Alright! Who's going fir-"

He was cut off by Inuyasha, who jumped to his feet and drew the Tetsuiga. "Hey! What the hell are you doing here?!"

Everyone turned to face Sesshomaru, who had just walked into the cave, leading his three companions. "Put your sword away, Inuyasha," he commanded in a soft but dangerous voice. "Rin requires shelter."

As if to accentuate the point, the little girl sneezed loudly, causing Jaken to squall and jump away. "Be more careful, you foolish girl! I do not want your disgusting-"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru growled as he sat against the wall near the cave entrance. Jaken whimpered and scurried behind Ah Un; Sesshomaru was mad enough already, and annoying him further would only bring about slow and painful death.

"Get out of our cave, you bas-"

"Inuyasha, sit," Kagome said calmly, sending the hanyou into the ground.

"You traitor..." he moaned pathetically.

Kagome approached Rin, slightly encouraged by the flicker of amusement she thought she had seen in Sesshomaru's eyes. "It's nice to see you again, Rin!" she said brightly, kneeling down to the girl's eye-level. "How've you been?"

Rin smiled brightly. "It's nice to see you too, Kagome-chan! Rin has been well. Thank you again for helping Lor-"

"Here, have a sucker!" Kagome said quickly, at the same time that Sango began coughing loudly. Kagome shot her friend a thankful glance as she handed Rin a sucker, oblivious to the slightly curious look Sesshomaru gave her. "They're really good, kids love them."

The little girl's smile widened and she took the sucker, licking it tentatively at first, then more eagerly.

Inuyasha climbed to his feet. "Kagome, are you insane?! They can't stay here-"

She scowled at him dangerously. "If Rin goes out into the rain she'll get sick, Inuyasha. They have to stay here, so deal with it. Besides, Rin is my friend, and if you're mean to her, I'll beat you up!" she proclaimed sweetly, causing the hanyou to pale and back up, grumbling under his breath. Sesshomaru, lying motionless near the cave entrance, smirked inwardly.

Rin smiled up at her new friend, and Shippo took that moment to appear. "Hi! I'm Shippo!"

"I am Rin. It's very nice to meet you, Shippo."

The kitsune grinned at the potential playmate. "We were all about to play a game, Rin. Would you like to play with us?"

She nodded and followed the fox demon to the fire, sucking her lollipop. "What game were you playing?"

Kagome sat down between Rin and Miroku, giving the monk a murderous glare. "It's called Truth or Dare, and it's very simple." she looked at the sulking Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, will you play with us? Please?"

"Feh!"

"I'll give you Ramen..."

"Ok!" he sprang over and took the offered noodles, burying his face in the container.

Sango chuckled and Kagome grinned at Rin. "Ok, Rin, this is how you play; when it's your turn, you either say 'dare', and someone will give you a dare that you have to do, or you say 'truth' and someone will ask you a question, and you have to answer truthfully. Do you understand?"

The girl nodded and continued her assualt on the sucker.

Shippo raised one hand in the air and jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh! Oh! Can I go first? Please?"

Kagome giggled, "Sure, Shippo."

_Ok, this chapter was basically short and uneventful, but...the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Thanks for reviewing...and if you review again I'll give you a sucker! I promise! _


	7. An Innocent Game

**An Innocent Game**

"Inuyasha," Shippo said in a low, evil voice. "Truth. Or. Dare?"

The hanyou snorted and folded his arms, oblivious to the noodle hanging from his mouth. "I ain't some sissy! Dare, and bring it on!"

The kitsune laughed maniacally and rubbed his hands, causing Kagome to gigle. "I dare you to..." Shippo glanced around the room, his eyes resting briefly on the motionless Sesshommaru. "Tell Sesshomaru that you love him."

Inuyasha instantly jumped to his feet, screaming, "What?! Come on, get real!" Sesshomaru gave no sign that he had heard the kitsune's challenge.

Kagome giggled, "If you don't then you'll loose the game, Inuyasha," she said teasingly.

The hanyou stammered, his face contorting. "But...but...but..."

"Inuyasha's a looser, Inuyasha's a looser!" Shippo sang from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"Why you little-!" the hanyou lunged for Shippo, and they began a routine chase around the cave.

"Kagome, help! Sango! Miroku! Save me!"

The humans all simply laughed at the scene, content to watch the two. After a few moments Shippo sped out into the rain, Inuyasha behind him, and the two dissappeared.

"What happens now?" Rin asked, crunching the lollipop.

"Well, normally Inuyasha would ask someone, but since he's gone..."

As if on cue the two came zipping back into the cave, now thoroughly soaked. Shippo ran to Kagome and burrowed into her lap. Inuyasha followed, and once Kagome realized that he wasn't going to stop she promptly sat him.

"Ow..." he groaned from his new position. "Is it my turn?"

Shippo hopped back onto Kagome's shoulder. "Nope! You have to do the dare first!"

The hanyou growled dangerously, but found himself outmatched by five grinning faces. "Gr...but...but...that's not...oh, FINE! I love you!" he snarled over his shoulder, fangs bared and eyes gleaming with murderous rage. Sesshomaru gave no indication that he had heard his little brother's proclomation.

Inuyasha took his seat in the circle and gave the laughing kitsune a glare that would have made Naraku stand up and applaude, then slowly looked around the circle. Finally his gaze settled on the sagelike Miroku, sitting crosslegged with his hand quietly creeping closer to an oblivous Sango. "Miroku."

The monk raised one brow and tilted his head slightly. "Yes, my good hanyou? Surely you would not-"

"Shut up and pick, idiot!"

"Fine," Miroku sighed as he comtemplated the decision. "I choose...truth."

Inuyasha folded his arms and scowled. "Hmph, wimp! Alright, let's see...have you ever actually had someone bear your child?"

"Uh, Inuyasha, I think Rin's a little young to hear about that..." Kagome interjected with a glance at the little girl's innocent face.

"Feh."

The monk turned several different shades of red, cutting his eyes wildly to Sango. Finally he said in a tiny voice, "I do not know if any woman has ever atcually...ah..." Miroku stared at Rin, trying to find correct wording. He cleared his throat and continued, "I do not know if that has ever happened."

Kagome nodded approvingly. "What does that mean?" came a cute little voice, as Rin, who had completely demolished the lollipop, turned to face Kagome.

"Ah...here, have another sucker!" the girl said quickly, producing another sucker. "Miroku, who do you choose?"

"I'll choose...Rin. Truth or dare?"

The girl's eyes widened as everyone's attention turned to her. "Uh...dare?"

Miroku nodded and thought for a moment, then smirked and leaned close to the girl, so that only she could hear the dare. "Alright, Rin. In a few minutes I'm going to start coughing, and when I do that I want you to do something. Ok?" she nodded and licked her candy. "Good. So, when I cough, I want you to ask Inuyasha where babies come from, alright?" she nodded, and he returned to his seat, grinnnig triumphantly.

"What did you tell her, you lecher?!" Inuyasha snarled suspiciously.

Miroku feigned shock and said innocently, "Why, my dear hanyou, whyever would you think that I would-"

"Save it," Sango growled quietly. "Rin, who do you choose?"

"Um..." the girl looked around shyly, finally turning to Kagome. "Um...Kagome-chan, can I pick you?"

"Sure, Rin. I'll have...dare."

"Ok..." Rin thought for a while, her little forehead furrowed in concentration. She looked over at the loudly snoring Jaken and grinned. She leaned close to Kagome and whispered in her ear, "Can you put master Jaken out of the cave? He was mean to me earlier, and there aren't any flowers around here to throw at him, so..."

Kagome giggled and looked at the toad. "Sure, my pleasure." She grinned and stood up, then began walking as quietly as possible to the loud toad. When she reached him she leaned down and gently plucked him from his sprawled out position, then headed for the cave entrance. As she passed Sesshomaru she glanced down hesitantly, worried that he might be angry.

In truth, the demon lord felt amused by Rin's gentle revenge, and he didn't mind Jaken's abrupt departure as Kagome literally hurled him out of the cave.

A loud thump, followed by an even louder squall, came from outside. Kagome laughed and sprinted back to the fire, taking her seat with an 'innocent bystander' expression. "So...how about that weather? Lovely rain, but the clouds are kind of-"

"Who did that?!" Jaken screeched as he came speeding back unto the cave. "Rin, you ungrateful wretch, if you had anything to do with-"

Without thinking Kagome turned to face a dripping and ticked off toad. "Gee, Sesshomaru, why'd you throw Jaken out of the cave?"

Jaken gulped and turned to face his master, who cracked one eye and turned the glittering orb on Kagome.

Jaken fell to his knees, eyes tearing up. "Oh, my lord, I had no idea that you wanted your faithful servant to leave! Of course I will obey you, my lord, and I'm so sorry that I disobeyed your-"

Sessomaru, not really bothered by the display and more annoyed at Jaken then Kagome, turned the condemnig eye on his vassal and stared. Jaken's reaction was a look of pure terror, and the toad promptly sped out of the cave.

Rin giggled and crunched the lollipop. "Thank you, Kagome-chan!"

"No problem, Rin. So...now it's my turn..."

She was interrupted by Miroku, who suddenly doubled over in a fit of coughing. When he was done he cleared his throat and sat straighter, smiling slightly.

Rin suddenly spoke up, "Inuyasha?"

The hanyou's ears twitched and he turned to the girl. "Huh?"

"Where do babies come from?"

_Well, that was fun! Thanks for the reviews, my loyal slaves- er...uh...did anyone hear that? Oh dear...anywho, please review again! I think I'm going to start including more of Naraku and random demons who want to kill everyone, so...expect some fights._


	8. Truth

**"Truth"**

The silence was deafening. Inuyasha stared at Rin, his face going through a kaleidascope of emotions and colors. Sango sat silently watching the hanyou, every now and then glancing at the now staring demon lord. Miroku feigned shock and amazement, hiding his grin well. Shippo and Kagome stared at Rin, and Kagome gulped loudly and looked at Sesshomaru.

The demon was tense and watching expressionlessly, but Kagome thought she could make out faint surprise behind his icy gaze.

Rin blinked innocently, not understanding why Inuyasha was currently a pretty shade of purple. "Well? Where do they come from?"

Miroku's mouth twitched as he tried to bite back the smile. To no avail. His face contorted weirdly and the mask of shock fell away to reveal a huge grin. Inuyasha gulped and looked around helplessly.

"Er...uh...well...you don't...need to...I mean...HOW SHOULD I KNOW?!"

Rin cocked her head to the side and looked helplessly at Miroku. Everyone turned to the monk, who's grin quickly faded.

Sango smacked him on the back of the head as realization hit her. "You lech! How could you dare her to ask that?! She's just a little girl!"

"Heh heh...yes, well, it was all in good fun, you see, and-"

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprang to his feet and dove for the monk. Miroku's eyes widened and he shot to his feet, speeding for the cave entrance.

Sesshomaru watched the idiot human approach with an unamused expression. Inuyasha, fast as he was, had little hope of catching the terrified man. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes slightly; this foolish monk had put a dangerous question in his ward's mind, and now she would turn to him or Jaken for the answer.

As Miroku raced past Sesshomaru's foot lifted and stretched gracefully, tripping Miroku and giving the still-blushing hanyou the time to catch up. Inuyasha dove on top of him, and the two began to roll around the room.

"Kagome! Sango! Help! I don't want to die!"

"Shut up and take it like a man!"

"Are you going to stop them, Kagome?" Shippo asked from his usual perch on her shoulder. "I think Miroku's loosing."

In answer Kagome just replied dryly, "Anyone wanna bet on this?"

Rin turned her big eyes to the older girl. "Kagome-chan, why are they fighting? Rin does not understand."

Kagome sighed and blushed faintly, unsure of how to put this. "Well...you see, Rin...the question you asked embarrassed Inuyasha, but it wasn't your fault. Besides, they won't actually hurt each other...I think."

"OW! Let go of my ear!"

"Get off me! It was an innocent question, she didn't even have to answer it!"

"That's beside the point!"

"I'll use my wind tunnel!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

Ah Un lifted its head and stared at the pair, its eyes judging if they were a threat. Deciding that they weren't it lay back down, though it still eyed them suspiciously. Sesshomaru watched silently, privately amused by the situation.

"Come on, you guys, we haven't finished the game yet!" Shippo yelled as he hopped up and down on Kagome's shoulder.

Inuyasha finally pulled his ear out of the monk's grasp. "Screw the game!"

Kagome crossed her arms and glared. "Inuyasha, don't say things like that around Rin!"

Miroku pushed the half-demon away and sprang to his feet, running to Sango and hiding behind her. "Quick! Sit him before its too late!"

"Inuyahsa..." Kagome began in the tone that struck fear into the hearts of all rosary-wearing creatures.

The hanyou skidded to a stop and yelped, "No, don't!"

She smiled sweetly and patted the ground next to her. "Come have a _seat_."

He relaxed and walked over, every now and then throwing a glare at Miroku, who had found his new position behind Sango quite comfortable. Kagome glanced around the room, eyes resting briefly on the apparently asleep Sesshomru. A sudden image of his fit body, rivults of water tracing patterns on the pale skin, came unbidden to her mind. Her mouth parted slightly as she blushed and stared, remembering Rin's question to Inuyahsa.

"Kagome? Kagome?" Shippo asked, waving his hand in front of the girl's beet red face. "Kagooomeee?"

"Kagome?! Are you there?!" Inuyahsa snapped, oblivious to what she was staring at.

"Huh? What? Oh, my turn! Heh heh...yeah..."

Miroku arched one brow. "Are you feeling well?"

She trembled and colored again. "Yeah, never better." She cleared her throat and pretended to have a coughing fit to hide her blush. "Alright...who should I ask?" she gave everyone an evil look, then smiled at Sango. "Sango, truth or dare?"

The demon-slayer considered the question, remembering all the previous dares she had received. They were not good memories. "Truth," she finally decided.

Kagome smiled and leaned closer to her friend, respecting the woman's need for privacy. "Do you like Miroku?"

Sango blushed at the whispered question, running it through her mind several times. "I...I..." she looked at her folded hands and turned bright red. "Yes."

Kagome smiled brightly and leaned back, satisfied. "Ok, thanks a bunch!"

Sango sighed and tried to think of a truth or dare for someone. She smiled faintly as she remembered Kagome's dazed expression when she had stared at Sesshomaru. "Kagome, truth or dare?"

Kagome thought back to the last time they had played the game; Shippo had dared her to kiss Inuyasha, but the situation had been avoided by a rampaging demon. "Ah...truth, I guess."

Sango nodded and leaned in to whisper softly, "Do you like Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome's eyes tripled in size and she reeled back face abruptly changing color. "Wh-what?! Why would I...th-that's a ridiculous question, it's n-not even-"

"Well, do you?"

The girl stared with her mouth moving up and down soundlessly.

Miroku raised one brow. "What was the question, ladies? Something about me, no doubt." He sighed and bowed his head reverently, clenching one fist. "Curse this unnatural beauty of mine! Alas for all the woman who's hearts have been ensnared by my eyes, my dark hair, my perfectly fit body, the sheer power of my-"

"Save it!" Inuyasha snarled, more than a little disgusted.

"I...I...don't know, I mean...maybe...it's possible...yeah...no! Yes! No! I don't know!" Kagome cut her eyes from side to side, as if seeking the answer. "H-how do I tell?"

Sango tilted her head to the side and smile gently. "Hm. I think you do."

The girl's mouth closed suddenly and she stared at the ground, brow furrowed.

"Since everyone has gone, I think it's time we got some sleep," said Miroku as he headed for the packs. "My dear Sango, are you alright?"

"Huh? I'm fine, why?"

He kneeled infront of her and gently took her face in his hands, looking urgently into her eyes. "You look terribly sick! You've probably gotten a cold from all this cold weather. The quickest way to warm you up would be for you to share a blanket with me, and you should probably get out of those wet clothes-Umph!"

Sango's eye had begun to twitch halfway through the speech, and finally she pushed away the hand that had found her rump and smacked the grinning monk upside the head. She snorted and took her blanket to the other side of the fire, angrily spreading it out.

Miroku sighed and smiled helplessly. _It was worth it..._ he thought as he spread his blanket out.

Kagome's forehead was furrowed in concentration as she lay on her bed. She put her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling, eyes slowly drifting closed.

**You do like him, you know. **

_Huh? Who are you?_

**I'm your concience, remember?**

_Oh, right. Ah...nice to see you again, but I DO NOT like Sesshomaru!_

**Oh? Then why are you picturing him bathing, hm?**

_Shut up! That's beside the point! He's gay, anyway!_

**Psh, keep telling yourself that. He's probably not taken, you know...**

_What?! That's...not important! At all! You need to shut up! How do I turn you off?_

**Simple: you don't.**

_Hey! That's not fair!_

**Life sucks, get used to it.**

_I thought my conscience was supposed to be helpful..._

**Oh, right. Maybe he likes you too. After all, he didn't kill you in the woods, or when you saw him bathing. That has to mean something, you know.**

_In the woods...he was hurt and didn't want to kill me in front of Rin, and the...ah..._

**Is that a blush, Kagome?**

_Shut up! He didn't kill me because...he...didn't have any...ah...clothes on. It makes sense, right?_

**Are you so sure? Think about it for a while.**

_Can you leave, now? No offense, but you're really annoying. _

**Same to you, jerk. Fine, I'll leave, but I'll be back, don't worry.**

_Hey, wait! What about Inuyahsa?!...Hello? Hello? Are you there?! Conscience?! Aw, man..._

"Kagome-chan, can...can Rin sleep by you? Rin wants to be close to the fire..."

Kagome's eyes snapped open and focussed on the girl, who was clutching a blanket she had taken from Ah Un's pack to her chest. "Huh? Oh, sure, Rin. Here..." she shifted to make way for the girl, who sneezed again and spread out her blanket.

"Thank you! Good night, Kagome-chan."

Kagome nodded sleepily and sighed contentedly as pleasant darkness blackened the edges of her vision. "Good night, Rin..."

_Okey-dokey, end of chapter...8! Yay, 8 chapters! It's a festivus miracle! Ok, I don't own Seinfeld either. Good show, though...thanks for all the reivews, they made me happy as a clam. Come to think of it, I ate a bunch of clams last week...hm...is this purely coincidence, or something unnatural, perhaps pre-ordained? I'll have to ask the magic eight ball, which I DO NOT own...well, I do, but I didn't invent it, so don't sue me! Or...oh, I know! You could sue me in a review! Is that not the best idea in the world?! I'M A GENIUS!_


	9. Acid Claws

**Acid Claws**

"Goodbye, Kagome-chan," came a distant voice, shrouded by the hazy confusion of sleep.

"Eat the porkchops...evil monkeys...no..." she mumbled absently, still half-asleep.

Laughter sounded from far away, and Kagome's eyes cracked open to see that everyone was already awake and was laughing at her. She yawned and rolled over, facing the cave entrance. Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Ah Un were waiting patiently outside, Jaken wearing his typical scowl and Sesshomaru's face masked as usual.

"Huh? Wha-? Oh! Good morning everyone," she said as she climbed unsteadily to het feet. Rin was standing a few feet away, smiling again. "You're leaving?"

The child nodded. "Yes, Rin is going to follow Lord Sesshomaru into the woods again. Will Rin see you again, Kagome-chan?"

"Of course, Rin. You stay safe, okay?" Rin nodded and skipped over to the stoic demon lord. "Oh, wait! Here!" Kagome pulled a small sack out of her back and ran to the group. "Here, you can have these. There's more suckers, and some chocolate, too. There's also peeps, I think you'll like those."

The girl's face lit up with an adorable smile. "Thank you, Kagome-chan! Master Jaken, would you like a sucker?"

"Pft! Get that away from me, you foolish human!" the toad reeled away from the proffered candy as if it was a snake.

Kagome scowled at the little demon and turned to Sesshomaru, who watched the proceedings with an uninterested expression. "Um, listen: if she has too much of that she'll get really hyper, so-"

"Hyper?" came his hesitant rumble.

"Uh...really energetic and bouncy." Kagome could have sworn she saw a flicker of fear in the demon's golden orbs, but passed it off as a trick of the light. "And if she has them at night she probably won't sleep very well, so make sure she doesn't have too much in a day. Okay?" for some reason she felt like, although he showed no interest in her warning, he was listening intently. "Uh...hello? Are you there?"

He flicked his eyes to her and nodded slightly, then turned and began walking away from the cave.

Jaken flailed his arms and ran after the demon. "Kya! Don't leave me behind, my lord!"

Ah Un turned its patient eyes on the still-smiling Rin, who had forced a bar of chocolate into her mouth and was making strange slurping noises. "Bye, Kgmfkn!" she called as she ran after her lord, Ah Un following faithfully.

"Feh! Why's Sesshomru drag her around, anyway? He hates humans!" Inuyasha growled as he joined Kagome by the cave entrance.

In answer Kagome just shouldered her pack and said, "I'm going to go home for a few days. I've got a huge English test, and I've barely even studied!"

"What?! We've barely even done anything and you wanna go home already?! We need to find Naraku, not worry about some stupid test!"

Kagome scowled at the hanyou. "Inuyasha, I seriously need to take that test! I'm failing most of my sub-oh no!" she cried as a dark purple blur with a jewel shard came hurtling towards the cave.

Inuyasha whirled around and pulled out the Tetsuiga, ready to spring at the demon...only it veered away from the cave, speeding instead for the group heading away from the cave.

Sesshomaru had smelled the demon a while ago, and although it had a jewel shard it was pitifully weak. He stopped and turned his eyes on the oncoming form, ordering Jaken to protect Rin.

The huge, dark purple demon stopped a respectable distance away, baring its fangs and raising its claws high. "Give me the sacred jewel!" it howled in a deep, throaty voice.

Sesshomaru simply stared at the demon, daring it to attack. It growled threateningly but did not aproach, understanding that its opponent was more powerful.

"Take THIS!" Inuyahsa yelled as he jumped high into the air and brought the Tetsuiga down in a powerful chop. The demon snarled and dove away from the blow, only to get knocked away as Sango's boomerang slammed into its side. The group of a kitsune and three humans came running up, weapons drawn.

"He has a jewel shard in his throat!" Kagome called to her friends as she raised her bow, taking aim and shooting the arrow into the demon's neck.

"Argh! Give it to me, mortals!" the creature howled as it dodged the arrow and lunged for Kagome, ducking another blow from Inuyahsa. Kagome gasped and fell back as the demon loomed over her, then suddenly froze in place. It stared down at her in disbelief, a strange sizzling sound coming from its side as green liquid bubbled from a well-placed wound.

The demon turned its huge eyes on Sesshomaru, who was casually walking away with dark blood dripping from his claws. The creature gave a small growl, as if in denial, then slowly sank to the ground.

"Kagome, are you alright?" asked Shippo as he bounded over to the girl.

She stood and brushed herself off. "Yeah, I'm fine. The shard's in its neck, Inuyasha."

"Alright!" he cheered as he tug the Tetsuiga into the purple demon's neck, flicking out a jewel shard.

Kagome turned around to thank Sesshomaru, only to see that he and his group were already a good ways away. "Sesshomaru!" she called, knowing that his demon senses would hear her.

He paused but did not turn around. "Thank you!" he made no response and simply continued walking, Rin skipping along behind.

Kagome watched him go for a few minutes, then turn back to her friends. "Can we head back to the well now? I really need to get back to school..."

Sango nodded and shifted the boomerang on her back. "I wouldn't mind taking a short break, actually. I'm tired after walking for so long."

Miroku smiled and placed his arm around the demon-slayer's shoulder. "Perhaps we could relax by-"

"Don't even say it, monk," came the woman's calm response, promising slow and painful torment if he continued.

"But we just got another shard!" Inuyasha whined. "Now Naraku will be-"

"I need to take the test!" Kagome yelled at him. "School is just as important as this, and I'm failing right now! I need to do this, so deal with it!"

The hanyou glared at her and flattened his ears, which almost made Kagome laugh. _He's so cute when he's mad..._ she thought absently as she gave him a death glare. He paled and backed off, settling for an indignant 'feh' instead of a 'sit'.

Miroku stretched and began walking to the east. "Let's get going."

_Thanks for the reviews, everyone! I'm glad you're enjoying this so far. Ok, so this chapter was kind of uneventful, but...well, Kagome and Sesshy keep running into each other, so now it's time for a teensy weensy bit of KagXInu, cuz they're cute. Sesshy will come back in a couple chapters, and I think I'll also throw Kouga in again pretty soon, so...that's what's gonna happen in the near future. R&R, purty please, and...please don't sue me. I have almost no money, and what little I do have I am donating to...myself. The point is, if you sue me I'll get mad and never update again, so there! Oh, uh...for some reason I'm kind of...unsatisfied with this chapter, so if you have any complaints could you let me know? _


	10. Visitor!

**Visitor!**

"WHY THE HELL IS SHE TAKING SO LONG?!" Inuyasha bellowed as he poked his head into Kaede's hut.

Sango, currently rubbing a cloth almost lovingly along her boomerang, looked at him. "Calm down, Inuyasha. Whatever she has at home is just as important as what she does here, I'm sure."

"Feh!"

Miroku was leaning against the wall, pretending to be meditating but actually watching Sango go about her work.

Shippou grinned inwardly and stood tall, viewing the hanyou's anxiety as a beautifully simple opportunity to screw with him. "I think she's decided to stay home forever this time. I mean, lately you've been kind of a jerk, and she probably likes her own home better than _this place._"

Sango shot the monk a knowing grin as Inuyasha contemplated this proclamation, then paled and ran for the forest and well.

Miroku watched him go through eyes that appeared to be closed, grinned in satisfation, and continued watching Sango.

* * *

_Pronoun...verb...adjective...conjunction...verb...wait, is that a verb or an adverb?_ Kagome thought as she stared down her English book. She flipped the page and took a sip of milk, placing her head in her hand tiredly. _Aargh, this is so boring! Who even invented English? And why do I have to learn it? This is child abuse. _

"Um...Kagome? C-can I...talk to you 'bout...somthing?" came a quiet voice from the doorway. The girl turned to see Sota standing just outside the door, red face staring at his feet.

Kagome frowned and shut her book, going to her obviously upset little brother. "Sure, whats up?"

He shifted and began poking at the carpet with his toe. "Well...I sort of...I kind of...um...where does Inuyasha take you for dates?" he blurted out quickly, his face changing shades.

Kagome reeled back as her expression become one of absolute horror. She stammered for a few moments before realizing the significance of the question. "Sota...are you going on a date?"

He chewed his lip and rubbed his hand through his hair. "Erm...well...there's this girl, and...I...I kind of...y'know...I sort of...kinda...l-like her...uh..."

His sister's face broke into a huge grin. "Aw, that's so awesome, Sota!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the room, placing her hands on her hips and staring down at the boy's moon-like face. "So...what do you need to know?"

"Er...well...where should I take her for a...a...date?" the last word was choked out, as if asking the question was killing the poor boy.

"A date? Well...does she like movies? Or dinner? Oh! Oh! Oh! You could take her to a movie and then a romantic, candlelit dinner out on a beach during the sunset, maybe with musicians and giants blimps that say you love her-"

"Sis! I can't do all that!"

Kagome blinked as the cute teenager dashed all of her beautifl fantasies to the ground. She stared at him, almost hurt, and placed her hands on her hips. "Oh? And why not?"

He blinked back. "Er...I don't have much money..."

"Oh, right, of course. Uh..." she placed her head in one hand and began tapping her foot on the carpet. "Well...how about a movie?"

"You think she'd like that?"

"Yeah, of course. A movie, and maybe give her some flowers when you ask her out."

Sota's face slowly broke into a relieved, if slightly uncomfortable, grin. "Is that what Inuyasha did for you?"

Kagome blinked rapidly and blushed, looking akwardly around the room. "Uh, no...we're not...I mean...go ask what's-her-name out!"

"But did Inuya-"

"Now! Hurry! Before she dumps you!"

The teenager jumped up and ran for the door in a panic, before stopping. "Wait..." his eyes tripled in size. "Can she dump me before we've gone out? Is that allowed?!"

His sister rapidly tried to think of something to say that would distract Sota from asking about Inuyasha again. "Er...well..."

Kagome nearly fainted when a bright red figure came bursting through her window. "Alright, look; maybe what you do here is kind of important, but just because you don't like our era doesn't mean that you can just decide to stop coming without even telling me! It was stupid to just ran off without telling us that you weren't gonna come back, so maybe you should just-" his voice had been steadily rising throughout the speech, and now his flushed face was darkening with both anger and...something else. _Fear?_ Kagome couldn't help but wonder.

She interrupted him before he said something they would both regret. "Uh...what? I've only been here for a few hours, Inuyasha."

He opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again. His face brightened with realization, then darkened with anger at Shippo's prank. "You...he...er..."

Sota interrupted, "Hey, Inuyasha, where'd you take Kagome for a date?"

The hanyou's face took on a terrified expression. "Wh-what?! A-are you insane?!"

Kagome blushed and darted out of the room before anything else could happen, only to run smack dab into a furry pelt-shirt, which was being comfortably worn on a muscular chest. She fell backwards and looked up, her mouth dropping open at the sight of a stunned wolf demon.


	11. Welcome to Tokyo

**Welcome to Tokyo**

_Ok, here's the next chapter. It's a little uneventful, but I'm still thinking up new ideas...any suggestions are welcome; I'm here to please. Anywho, thanks for the reads and reviews. Enjoy!_

Koga sniffed, taking in the thousands of new smells. He hardly even saw Kagome, too absorbed by this strange new world to hit on her. He poked at the wall, then the carpet, then walked into the bathroom and began inspecting it. His tail began unconsciously moving from side to side as he flushed the toilet and watched, amazed, as the water swirled down into the drain.

Kagome rushed in after him and finally found her voice. "K-kouga, what are you...how did you...the well was...why did you..."

He finally tore his sapphire gaze away from he toilet and swiveled the intense eyes to the human. "So...you really are from...another...world?" he moved to the tub and picked up an assortment of bottles, sniffing them tentatively.

"I'm...yeah, I am, but how did you-?"

Inuyasha began banging furiously on the door, nearly breaking it down. "WHAT THE HELL IS KOUGA DOING HERE?!" he bellowed.

Kouga sprayed some perfume in his face, then began coughing violently. Kagome snatched the bottle away and quickly opened the door, allowing Inuyasha to cram himself into the too-full bathroom.

"Hey, wait, where did you take her?!" Sota called as he ran over, joining the group in the bathroom. "C'mon, just one quick answer, and-hey, who's that?"

Koga glanced at the kid, then opened Kagome's medicine cabinet and began poking through the various objects. "I'm so glad I can finally see you in your home, Kagome..." he whirled around and took her hands in his, face almost comically intense. "I always knew you were different than all the other girls, and now-"

Inuyasha snarled and shoved the wolf into the bathtub. "Get lost, idiot! How the hell'd you get here, anyway?!"

Kouga grunted as he tumbled into the foreign tub, the shower curtain crashing down on top of him. "Knock it off, mutt-face!"

Kagome smacked her hand against her head as Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the bathroom doorway. "I heard a crash, is everyone alri..." she trailed off at the sight of her two children, a glowering Inuyasha, and a stunned, fur-wearing man with a tail in her bathtub.

Kouga climbed to his feet and turned to Kagome's mom, stepping past Inuyasha.

Kagome, still flustered, began pushing people out of the bathroom. "Mom, this is Kouga. He's from...Inuyasha's time. Kouga, this is my mom and my brother, Sota."

Kouga started to answer, but his eyes widened and he gave a strange whimper. Kagome paled when she saw the source of his discomfort: Sota was on his knees, plucking at the wolf demon's tail with gentle yet persistant fingers.

"Uh...kid, d'you think you could-"

"That's so awesome! It's even cooler than Inuyasha's ears! What are you, anyway?"

Kouga blinked, then flashed a superior smile at his rival. "Well, kid, I'm a wolf demon. You're...human, right?"

Kagome's mom giggled and Sota grinned. "Kouga, would you like some food? Inuyasha absolutely loves ramen, could I make you some?"

The hanyou's eyes widened in silent, stunned protest, and Kouga gave Mrs. Higurashi a polite smile. "I'd love some, ma'am."

Inuyasha's fanged mouth opened, but Kagome took Kouga's arm and dragged him to her room. "Kouga, how'd you get here? Why?"

He began moving around the room, picking up her various electronics and excessories and examining them curiously. Inuyasha followed them into the room, fists clenched tightly, but again his oncoming tirade was interrupted. "I saw you fall into that well and I jumped in. Never would've guessed I'd end up...here."

"Well, leave!" the hanyou snapped.

Kagome frowned, still digesting this information. "Oh...your jewel shard must have helped you pass through..."

Kouga arched one brow, "Pass through?"

"The well," she explained, "Is a...a 'door' between the eras. Not everyone can get through, though. My jewel shards allow me to pass."

"Huh," he grunted, continuing his examination.

Sota entered with a bowl of steaming ramen and offered it to the newcomer. "Here, mom made this for you. So are you Kagome's friend?"

Kouga took the bowl and grinned at Inuyasha. "Actually, Kagome's my future-"

"So Kouga, uh, heheh, do you wanna...go...see the...stores?" the girl interrupted lamely.

He sniffed the ramen tantatively, ignoring Inuyasha's twitching eye. "Anything for you, Kagome."

"Wait just a second, he can't just-"

"Mmm, this food is wonderful, Kagome. I'm honored by your mother's cooking."

"Can we take him to the mall?! Or the coffee shop?! And the grocery-"

"Relax, Sota, we'll take him plenty of places, don't worry." Kagome said to her excited little brother.

"HEY! What about-"

Mrs. Higurashi appeared in the doorway, cutting off Inuyasha. "Are you enjoying the ramen, Kouga?" she asked with an amused smile.

Kouga currently had his face only a few inches away from the bowl, shoveling it into his mouth greedily. "Mm-hm, iph vewy...mm-hm!"

She chuckled and brushed a stray bang out of her face. "Would you like some more?"

"Hey, why is Kouga getting all the food?!"

Kagome's mom smiled at the flustered hanyou. "Would you like some too, Inuyasha?"

He brightened and nodded rapidly.

Sota had a huge grin plastered on his face and looked like he was about to explode. "Where should we take him fiirst? Can he wear the old clothes in the attic?"

Kagome smiled faintly. "Yeah, those would probably fit him. Well...shall we, guys? Kouga, you'll just _love_ the city." _Maybe this won't be so bad..._


	12. Shopping

**Shopping**

"Buy this! And this! And that! And that! Kagome, buy that!" Inuyasha commanded as he swept through the grocery store, momentarily forgetting about his rival's presence.

Kagome ran after him, the shopping cart making weird screeching noises as she skidded around a corner. Kouga, dressed comfortably in brand new black jeans and a loose brown shirt, ran along behind, his eyes sparkling with the excitement of sprinting through more food than he could imagine.

"Inuyasha, slow down! People are staring!" it was true; nearlly everyone they passed either dived out of the way or turned to stare critically.

The hanyou skidded to a stop in front of a huge rack of ramen oackets, his eyes gleaming. "Kagome..."

She sighed and began pulling ramen from the shelf and into the cart. "Yes, of course, Inuyasha."

Kouga glanced aroud him, then dissappeared around the isle corner. He returned a few minutes later, arms packed with food, and deposited it into the cart.

Kagome blinked at the selection. "Ah...you sure you want all that, Kouga? I mean...well..."

He nodded and grabbed a nearby bag of chips, adding them to the pile. "Me and the pack are a little short on food lately..."

Inuyasha folded his arms and snorted, "Feh. Wimps."

"What'd you say, mut?!" the wolf bellowed, fists clenched tightly.

Kagome stepped between them and smiled cheeerfully at some staring children. "Guys, _no fighting_ in here. Remember the Rule?"

Inuyasha gulped as the punishment for embarrassing Kagome in public flashed across his eyes, leaving him blinded with the picture of a motionless Inuyasha lying dead in a crater that went to the center of the earth.

Kouga also paled, remember the tongue-lashing she had given him when he had sped off down a street with his supernatural speed.

"Ok, Kouga, look...I don't really have too much money, so...you can each buy five tings for the feual era, ok?"

"What?! Five?! That's not fair!"

"Inuyasha..." the singsong voice made him step away, the half-demon unaware that she would never, ever sit him in public. "What would you like to buy?"

He looked around blankly, then burst into motion and threw five ramen bags into their cart.

"Great! Kouga, how 'bout you?"

"I...what do you suggest, Kagome?" he asked politely, refuseing to admit in front of Inuyasha that he had no idea what to buy.

"How about...chips? I gave some to you a few months ago, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sure, I'll get chips. Chips and...these." he pulled a bag of pretzel sticks off the wall and added them to the pile.

"Ok. Oh, Inuyasha, can you take back all the other stuff in the cart?"

"What?! Why me?! He's the one that-"

"Inuyasha..."

"Fine!" he grabbed an armfull of food and walked away, muttering under his breath.

"Y'know, I bet you'd just _love_ beef jerky, Kouga."

"Beef jerky?"

She nodded and began pushing the cart along the isle. "Dried meat. It's really good, and it lasts a long time."

He took the package that she handed him and sniffed it tentatively, the faintly spicy odor more than a little enticing. "Smells good." He added it to the cart.

"Great. Ok, how about...ice cream! Yes!"

Kouga was about to ask what ice cream was, but she grabbed his hand and sprinted down the isle, making several turns. He grinned, both at her sudden excitement and at the warmth of her hand in his, and allowed her to pull him along. Withint moments they had reached a bitterly cold isle, with strange compartments full of colorful boxes and foggy air in them.

"Ok, we'll get...chocolate and vanilla. You'll like one of those, I bet."

He instinctively jumoed back and crouched low in a fighting stance as cold air spilled out of the freezer when Kagome opened it, and several people turned to stare at his actions.

"Whoa! What is that?!"

She put to cartons into their cart and quickly shut the door. "It's a freezer. It keeps food that would melt if it got too hot cold."

"...oh."

Inuyasha appeared around the corner and Kouga immediately relaxed, looking as though he was the most comfortable and un-startled wolf in the world.

"Hey, Inuyasha! We're almost done, Kouga just has one more thing to buy. So...what do you want?"

He leaned against a cold door and sniffed the air, the most enticing smell he picked up being fruity and rich. He closed his eyes and followed the scent, arriving at an isle full of bottles. He picked up the one that had caught his attention, a glass bottle full of dark purple liquid.

"Pomegranate juice?" Kagome raise her eyebrows at his find. "Well...it's kind of bitter...you sure you want it?"

Kouga licked his lips and nodded, the smell more than a little pleasant. "Yeah, this." He placed in gently in the cart.

Inuyasha snorted and turned away. "Are we done yet?"

"No, now we have to actually buy it. C'mon."

_Ok, that's all I've got for now. Sorry about the late update, but school's almost over and we're starting to study for exams. Anywho...I know this chapter was a little short, but...well, I'm sort of running out of ideas. Not for the whole story, just for the parts in the normal era, so I'll probably be sending everyone back to the feudal era pretty soon. Ok, you know the drill; please review, and any suggestions are welcome. _


	13. A Little Relaxation

**A Little Relaxation**

_Whew, the exams are over, and IT'S VACATIONS!!! YES!!! YES!!! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! REJIOCE! PARTY! CELEBRATE! GIVE ME MONEY! No? Did you say no?! Psh, fine! Ummm...I still don't own Inuyasha or the characters, but...but...dang. I don't own anything. _

"Lord Sesshomaru, I picked this for you!" Rin called happily as she ran up to where the stoic, flower-hating demon lord was standing silently under a tree.

She beamed up at him, all innocent smiles and ridiculously cute eyes, and held up a bouquet of colorful, aromatic flowers. Seeshomaru took them silently, unable to admit to Rin exactly how nasaus the flowers made him feel.

"Thank you, Rin," he rumbled, coldly ignoring the urge to vomit.

She giggled at him and skipped back into the field, where he had graciously decided they would camp for the night. The demon sighed and looked at the bouquet, resigned to his fate; this was a big field, and Rin had extra energy from the chocolate Kagome had given her. Sesshomaru would own at least five more bouquets before the child finally started giving Jaken and Ah Un flowers.

"Jaken, watch her," he commanded the toad, then turned and titled his nose into the air. The sound of a waterfall could be heard faintly, which meant that it was close enough to bathe without leaving Rin in serious danger, and far enough so that she probably wouldn't stumble upon him.

Sesshomaru, still holding the flowers, turned and walked into the forest, all silence and elegance. He quickened his pace as the sound of crashing water grew louder, and within a few minutes he arrived at a pool of clear, cold water, surrouned by thick foilage.

Sesshomaru dropped the bouquet and began removing his clothing and armor, occasionally sniffing for any sign of danger. When he was finally undressed (sorry, I just had to write that...) he slid into the water and swan towards the waterfall, allowing himself a rare moment of relaxation.

His last bath had been rather rudely interrupted by Inuyasha's wench. Kagome was her name, he remembered. How could he forget? After all, Rin couldn't go three hours without asking when they would see her again. Apparently the girl had grown attatched to the older human.

Sesshomaru leaned back, dipping his hair into the churning water beneath the falls, and closed his eyes. Perhaps he would seek this Kagome out sometime soon...for Rin's sake.

* * *

"Get lost, you mangy wolf!" 

"Shut up, mutt-face!"

"We don't need you getting in our way when we kill Naraku!"

"How're you gonna kill kill him when I've got his head?!"

"Feh! He'd kick your-"

"Both of you, knock it off!"

"He started it!"

"I'm sorry Kagome."

"What, you're afraid of-"

"SIT!"

Bang.

"Hah! Who's afraid now, mutt-face?!"

"Kouga..."

Miroku and Sango ran up to the trio, the demon-slayer's hand over her mouth, unsuccessfully stifling laughter.

"Well, you're finally back. And in one piece, too," the monk said as he grinned down at Inuyasha. "Having trouble, Inuyasha?"

"Shut up, monk," came a muffled growl from a hole next to Kouga's feet.

The wolf snorted at Inuyasha's threat and turned a winning smile on Kagome. He took both of her hands, making her blush, and stared at her intensely. "Kagome, thank for showing me such amazing things."

"O, it was noth-"

"Next time, I promise I'll repay you with Naraku's head!"

"Uh...er, that's not neces-"

"Bye, Kagome!" he called over his shouder, taking off in a cloud of dust.

"Next time he shows his ugly face I'm gonna-"

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Shippo said as he jumped into Kagome's arms and curled against her. "I mean, if you were a girl, would you pick a guy like you who's got a foul mouth, a sword he can barely lift, and a nasty temper, or a guy like Kouga with charm, confidence, and nothing but respect for you?"

The hanyou's ears twitched and he stammered over several different sentences, finally just making an intelligable, "Grah-hmph!" sound.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and patted his arm comfortingly. "Don't worry, Inuyasha, it's not like I-"

He cut her off with a snarl, spinning around to hide his blush. "I-it's not like I care, okay?!"

She blinked, startled and confused. "I...er...well-"

Miroku cleared his throat and stepped between the two before things got too ugly...or mushy. "I believe we should head north-west, for now. Perhaps Naraku is moving around."

Inuyasha remained with his back to his companions. "Alright, let's get going!" with that, he turned and ran into the trees.

Kagome watched him go, her brow furrowed. _Why did he act like that? I mean, it's not as if he...he's in love with Kikyo, anyways. So it wouldn't matter, even if he did...no, I'm sure he doesn't. I'm sure. _She swallowed and walked after the hanyou, feeling both confused and, strangely, excited.


	14. Surprise Meeting

**Surprise Meeting**

_Okay, sorry for the delayed update. I went to the shore, and NOW I AM TAN!!! BWAAAHAHAHAHA!!! Ahem. 'Scuse me. Sooo...I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters...and, sadly, I do not own Sesshomaru. Sob._

"Jaken, stay here and watch Rin," came the expected rumble from Jaken's master.

The toad nodded and bowed, hiding his disgust at the task. "Of course, Lord Sesshomaru! Rin! Come here, you silly human!"

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched imperceptibly when Rin ignored the toad, skipping off in the other direction. "Rin."

She paused and turned to him. "Yes, my lord?"

He flicked his eyes to the nearby cliff-face, a sheer, hundred-yard drop. "Stay away from the cliff."

She smiled, nodded, and continued skipping.

The demon lord watched her for a moment, then tilted his head upwards. There it was- the unmistakeable scent of Naraku. Or, Sesshomaru believed, one of his incarnations. He inhaled deeply, drinking in the odor, and headed for it.

* * *

"I smell Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, increasing his pace dramatically. Kagome, clinging for dear life to his back, squinted against the rushing wind. 

"Inuyasha, slow down! Wait for us!" Miroku called from behind the pair. He and Sango struggled to keep up, Shippo riding comfortably on the demon-slayer's shoulder.

The hanyou ignored them, speeding up. "No way! It's Naraku...and Sesshomaru! They're close!"

* * *

The man leaned against a tree, arms folded, lips pulled back in a sharp-toothed sneer. _So, they're _both_ coming. Perfect._ He shifted lazily, testing the wind. The hanyou was closer by nearly half a mile...but the demon lord was running full-speed, and would likely arrive first. 

"Five...four...three..." he murmured almost absently, eyes half-closed. "Two...and...ah, right on time."

Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest, a slight breeze blowing his silver hair back. The demon had been running full speed, an impressive sight, for several minutes, but he showed no sign of the exertion.

The man smiled, pushed himself off the tree, and inclined his head. "Lord Sesshomaru. I'm honored."

Sesshomaru smelled his approaching half-brother. "You are one of Naraku's incarnations."

"Bravo, my lord. I'm impressed," he said sarcastically, eyeing the demon up and down. "Forgive me for delaying our meeting, but I had to wait for the presence of your brother before approaching you."

The amber, predatory gaze glittered at the mention of Inuyahsa. "And why is that?"

The man yawned, making the honeyed eyes narrow, and brushed long, blood-red hair out of his face. "Why? Naraku wants me to, that's why." His head tilted to the side, although the red eyes remained fixed on Sesshomaru. "That's the only reason I can offer, right now. Ah, here comes your brother..."

On cue, Inuyasha burst into the clearing, dropping Kagome to the ground and taking in the scene in one smooth motion. "Who the hell are you? And why are _you _here?"

Neither figure answered him. The incarnation just grinned, and Sesshomaru glanced at the newcomers, his eyes lingering on Kagome, then resumed glaring at the stranger.

"I don't see any jewel shards, Inuyasha." Kagome announced, fitting an arrow to her bow.

"Perceptive of you, priestess," came a purr, and Kagome frowned at the incarnation's predatory, blood-colored eyes. "Not really a priestess, though. More of an...hm, what would you call it? Maybe..." he drawled, lips twitching in a smirk, "maybe a...reincarnation. Of that miko, Kikyo, right? That's what Naraku said, at least."

Sesshomaru broke in, feeling oddly angered by the man's probing eyes, looking the girl up and down. "Where is Naraku?"

The red eyes shifted to the demon, now looking annoyed. "That's really not your business, my lord. In fact...no offense, but I'm a little bored."

Inuyasha whipped out his huge blade and crouched low. "Well, that's too bad for you. Now tell us where Naraku is!"

The man chuckled darkly, reaching into a pocket. "No, I have a better idea..." his pale hand came out, holding a large blue gem between two fingers. "I'd just _love_ to stick around and watch you boys play, but I think Naraku wants to see me. So..."

Inuyasha looked momentarily confused, then he raised the tetsuiga and leaped at the man. Sesshomaru had already acted and, razor-sharp claws shining green, he dashed forwards.

Both were too late, the man disappearing in a puff of dark grey smoke and leaving only a plume and a pulsing blue sapphire behind.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Shippo called when he rode in on Kirara, his two companions seated behind him. The huge cat skidded to a stop and her riders jumped off, readying weapons.

"Where is he?!" Sango called, her boomerang ready to fly in a devastating arc.

Kagome frowned at the sapphire, which lay glowing at Sesshomaru's feet. "He's gone...but he left that." She pointed to it, and all eyes went to the gem.

Miroku approached it warily, brow furrowed. "This has an unnaturally strong aura...though it doesn't seem demonic." he knelt next to it, frowning. "I'm not quite sure what it is..."

Sesshomaru's skin tingled, and he took several slow steps backwards. The movement seemed to make the sensation grow stronger, however, and the demon paused.

"Ehhh..." Inuyasha said, wiping sudden sweat from his brow. "I feel...that thing is doing something."

Miroku tentatively touched it, then lifted it for a closer examination. "It almost seems to be...calling. To what, I have no idea."

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" the hanyou heard, as if from a great distance, Shippo's voice.

"My...my sword...uh..."

Kagome turned to her friend, who's eyes were moving back and forth weirdly. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha?!"

He looked like he was about to answer, but all that came out was a grunt. Then, abruptly, he fell forward and landed face down in the grass.

"Inuyasha!" Mirkou called as he and the others moved to the hanyou.

Snago helped the monk roll him over and pried back his eyelids. "He's unconscious."

"Was he..." Kagome started to ask, but she broked off when she saw Sesshomaru out of the corner of her eye. "Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

The demon blinked and turned his head to her, expression blank. His mouth opened, moved, but she didn't hear anything.

Mirkou glanced up, then moved toward the demon hesitantly. "Is he-?"

In answer Sesshomaru sank silently to his knees, then his entire body went limp and he fell backwards against a tree.


	15. Revelations

**Revelations**

_Whew, this was kinda fun to write! Ah...I'm going to Michigan for 2 weeks to see my grandparents, so don't expect an update until after then. Sorry... Thanks for the reivews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

"I think they'll be fine."

"You _think_, or you _know_?" Shippo snapped at the monk. He would never admit it, but seeing Inuyasha collapse had been one of the scariest experiances of his lfe.

"I think."

Rin knelt next to her lord and bit her bottom lip. "Will Lord Sesshomaru be okay, Kagome-chan?" Shortly after the demon lord had passed out Shippo had recognized Rin's scent, and now Sesshomaru's ward, retainer, and pet dragon were crowding around him.

The older girl wiped her forehead and eyed the two unconscious brothers. "I don't know, Rin. I hope so."

Jaken waved his staff in what he thought was a menacing manner and squawked, "I hold you humans personally responsible for whatever happened to my lord! If he dies, I will-"

Rin gasped out, "No, Master Jaken! Don't say things like that! L-lord Sesshomaru isn't g-going to d-d-die!" The little girl's voice cracked and her big chocolate eyes brimmed with tears.

Kagome instinctively hugged the child and said comfortingly, "No, Rin, he's not going to die."

"I d-don't want him to d-die, I want him t-to sta-stay with me f-forever, l-like he s-said he wou-would!" Rin sobbed, burying her face in Kagome's shoulder. "H-he told m-me not to wo-worry and th-that he-"

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay. Sesshomaru's going to be fine, I promise. Okay?" the older girl patted Rin's trembling shoulder and ran a hand through her hair.

Sango gave Jaken a murderous look, grabbed him by the back of his neck, and held him up to her face. "You stupid little toad, what were you thinking?! Telling her that he was going to die! What's wrong with you?!"

His reply came out as a garbled squawk and Sango angrily whacked him over the head, then tossed the demon over her shoulder and into the woods.

Meanwhile Mirkou was cradling the gem delicately and peering at it from different angles, occasionally making little grunts or 'hm...' sounds. After a few minutes he announced, "I believe I know what this is."

Sango glanced at the sleeping brothers with a faint grin; Inuyasha looked so _peaceful_, almost like a sleeping baby. "Great. What is it?"

"I...I'm not actually sure, but..." he held it out, near the fire, and allowed the flames to dance across the sapphire's surface. "I believe it is connected to both Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's swords. As I said before, it seemed to be 'calling', and before Inuyasha passed out he said something about his sword."

Rin sniffled and climbed out of Kagome's arms, moving to sit next to Sesshomaru and watch him uncertainly.

"So...you think the gem is...calling to their swords? Is that it?"

Miroku nodded at Kagome, glad that she understood. "Yes."

Sango frowned. "That doesn't make much sense, though. Why would a sapphire be connected to the swords...?"

The monk cleared his throat and answered hesitantly, "I...my theory is that the jewel is, perhaps...somehow connected to the forging of the swords, thus 'bound', in a sense, to the swords themselves. Or, perhaps, it is even a part of Lord Inutashio, Inuyasha' father. That is one explanation, at least."

"Wait...'one explanation'? There's more than one?"

"Yes, well...another explanation is that the gem is simply imbued with dark magic designed to render these two helpless and vulnerable."

There was a long silence, and then Kagome said, "I don't like that explanation very much."

"Me neither," Shippo said fearfully.

"Yes, well...that's why I like my first theory better. Totosai would know if there was some connection, I'm sure."

"Great. I'll take Kirara and find him, ok?" Sango hefted her boomerang and held out one hand. "Give me the gem, he'll probably need to see it or something."

Miroku shook his head, grimacing. "Ah. Another problem. You see, if the jewel is indeed calling to the blades, then taking it away from them could cause their users' conditions to worsen. Each sword has influence over its user, and I believe that's why those two are unconscious."

"I...see." Kirara transformed and padded over to her master. "I'll bring him here, then." Sango climbed onto the cat's back and shot into the air, calling, "I'll be back soon!"

Rin watched the woman fly away, then absently started pulling at the seems in her kimono and singing a song about her, Jaken, and Sesshomaru that she had made up.

Kagome watched the girl with a half-smile.

"Oh, why are you so gree-een..."

"You're voice is very pretty, Rin."

The girl's head shot up and she shrugged, embarrassed. "Oh...thank you..."

Kagome moved over to her and sat down. "Um, Rin...what you said earlier, about Sesshomaru saying he would stay forever...did he really say that?"

Rin grinned happily, her first smile since Sesshomaru's collapse, and said, "Oh, yes!"

Kagome eyed the demon lord, so cold and deadly, with disbelief. "...really? He...did?"

"Mm-hm! Master Jaken told Rin that she was going to grow old and die, and Rin was sad because she wanted to stay with Lord Sesshomaru forever." Kagome blinked when the little girl beamed, caught up in one of her happiest memories. "But then Lord Sesshomaru told Rin that he would always protect her, and that she should not worry about dying because he would take care of her!"

Miroku, who had been staring listlessly into the fire, turned to her and commented thoughtfully, "That was very kind of him."

"Yes." Kagome said, looking at the stoic demon in a different light. "Yes it was. It was also pretty mean of Jaken."

"Oh, Master Jaken is always mean to Rin. Even after Rin got him berries that saved his life, even though she was scared of the demons and the cliff. But Rin knew that Lord Sesshomaru would save her, and he did!"

The older girl's eyebrow lifted quizzically. "Berries?"

Rin nodded happily, thinking of the way her lord had caught her when she had fallen. (That scene was sooo cuuute! Ok, back to the story...) "Yes. Master Jaken was stung by the big bees, and he told Rin to find him some berries so he wouldn't die. But the berries were at the top of the cliff, and Rin had to climb all the way up to get them...and then she fell off, but Rin was not scared."

"You fell off a cliff? And you weren't scared?" Kagome blurted out, hardly believing the girl.

Her head shook from side to side and she grinned. "No! When Rin fell, she called for Lord Sesshomaru, and he came and caught her! Lord Seshsomaru _always _saves Rin when she calls for him. Especially when she has..." the girl's voice lowered to a whisper, as if imparting a secret, "Nightmares."

"Oh...th-that's very...kind of him."

"Mm-hm!"

Miroku chuckled and turned back to the fire. "Perhaps there's more to Sesshomaru than meets the eye."

Kagome nodded absently, eyes rooted to the demon. _He said he'd always protect her? He comforts her when she has nightmares? I...I had no idea...He always seems to cold, though, but I guess...I guess there's a little more to him..._


	16. Cooperating

**Cooperating**

_I regret to say that I'll be going camping for a week, so...yeah. Oh, this whole 'Maccara' thing...I dunno, I just kinda made it up and I'm not really sure if it makes sense, so if it doesn't please let me know. Enjoy!_

"Rin, get behind me!" Jaken shouted as he boldly rushed forward, placing himself between Rin and the oncoming cow.

Kagome dove at him and snatched away the staff, yelling, "No, it's just Totosai! He's here to help!"

The toad screeched angrily, grabbing his staff, and squinted at the cow...and its rider. "...Hmph! Foolish humans..." he turned to sulk under a tree, grumbling.

The big, brown cow floated closer, finally skidding to a halt next to Miroku. "So, what seems to be the problem?"

The monk gestured to Sesshomaru, propped against a tree and sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha, several feet away, twitched and grumbled through dreams, often snarling or whimpering. "This gem," he took out the big sapphire and placed it in Totosai's palm, "Caused them both to collapse. I thought perhaps it might have some sort of..." he trailed off, noticing the old man's incredulous expression.

"This is..." he gulped and looked around nervously, rubbing his thick white hair.

"What? What is it, Totosai?" Sango asked.

"...Not good."

There was a brief silence, then Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, _yes_, but...what is the gem?"

He sighed and sat heavily on a log, fingering the jewel. "Maccara."

"Huh?"

"The jewel's name is Maccara. It's been extinct for nearly 500 years, though. Where'd it come from, anyways?"

Kagome bit her lip and shifted, remembering the man's cold, mocking eyes. "One of Naraku's minions, he brought it."

Totosai nodded, sitting calmly for a moment, then jerked his head up. "Wha-?! That's not good..."

The girl suddenly remembered what he had said a moment ago. "Wait...how can a rock be extinct? That doesn't make any sense."

"Maccara has a will, and an overwhelming aura, of its own. It's not alive like us, but it is...aware, I suppose. I used some Maccara in the forging of the Great Dog Demon's three swords. I suppose it formed a bond with them during the forging. Who would've thought?"

Mirkou was nodding to himself, but everyone else was still confused. Sango finally spoke up, "So why did they pass out?"

"Well, what were they supposed to do? Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have keen senses, and are bonded with their swords. They were practically assaulted when an aura as big as Maccara's came out of nowhere. Not to mention their swords."

"What about their swords?"

He turned to Kagome balefully. "Maccara was bonded with all three swords, so it's aware of them."

Mirkou nodded, eying the brothers thoughtfully. "I see. And it is...pulling on that bond, correct?"

"Yep, that's about it. They should wake up soon, once they've adjusted to the aura." He rose and moved to the cow, hopping up, and turned to leave. Over his shoulder he warned, "You'd better keep them both by Maccara, or else the swords might break."

Sango coughed, "Er, break?"

"Well, what do you think happens when you tear things that powerful away from each other? Silly girl..." And with that, the cow and the old man were gone.

Seven pairs of eyes blinked after him, and Shippo finally said, "Well, this isn't good. What if Inuyasha and Sesshomaru try to kill each other, like they always do?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. For now..." Mirkou pulled food out of his pack and waved it around. "Who's hungry?"

_I'm not sure we'll ever have to worry about it,_ Kagome thought as she eyed the brothers. _I mean, every time they fight they end up calling it a draw. I wonder if they really do want to kill each other..._

* * *

"Nngh...ow..." 

Kagome shot to her feet and raced to the hanyou. "You're awake! Finally!"

"Yeah...what happened?"

She knelt next to him and smiled, feeling a wave of relief. "Hold on, I'll just check on Sessh-oh." The girl had turned to the demon lord, only to find glittering amber orbs watching her from beneath slitted lids.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo shouted, jumping on the prone hanyou and wrapping both little arms around his neck.

Inuyasha blanched and turned bright red when the fox demons buried his head in the soft red fabric over Inuyasha's chest. "Uhhh..."

"Lord Sesshoma-oomph!" Jaken screeched at his master, running forwards, only to be knock aside by Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you're okay! Rin was so worried!" Rin momentarily forgot herself and threw herself at the demon, clinging to his white shirt. She mimicked Shippo, burying her dirty and tear-streaked face into his chest and hugging him tightly.

Kagome felt both warmed and confused by the graceful demon's reaction. He did not push her away or say anything, just shifted slightly and watched her, expressionless. After a few seconds of the embrace he said, in an uncharacteristically gentle voice, "Rin."

She gulped and sprang back, wiping tears and dirt from her face. "I'm sorry, my lord."

"How do you feel?" Sango asked, approaching.

Inuyasha ignored the question and shot to his feet, snapping at his brother, "What are _you_ doing here?!"

Kagome bit down on her fist to keep from laughing aloud. Inuyasha hardly looked threatening with Shippo clinging to him like that.

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Miroku said soothingly, stepping between the brothers. He turned first to Sesshomaru, who had risen and was watching expressionlessly, with only a flicker of curiosity in his eyes. "There is a simple explanation for what happened."

He opened his mouth to continue, but Rin, practically bubbling with excitement, beat him to it. "Lord Sesshomaru, we get to go with Kagome-chan!" She smiled up at him, the joyful expression out of place in the dismal, tense atmosphere between her lord and his brother.

The monk coughed delicately into his hand, hiding a snicker. "Ahem. Yes. This sapphire, Maccara, was used in the creation of your swords and is now bonded to them, and going too far from Maccara could break your swords."

Sesshomaru digested the information, remaining calm, but Inuyasha exploded, "What?! No way that bast-"

"Sit!" Kagome yelled on instinct, eying Rin.

After a moment the hanyou forced his head up and glared at her. "What was that for?!"

She nodded towards Rin. "Watch your language, Inuyasha."

He turned the glare on Rin, who's smile faded instantly. The girl shifted, unsure, and backed away from him. Kagome thought it might be her imagination, but she could have sworn that a low, dangerous rumble came from Sesshomaru's direction.

Miroku smiled nervously and waved his hands. "Now now, can't we all just get alo-"

Too late. The hanyou sprang to his feet, sword out, and crouched readily. "Only the sword needs to come, right? So I'll just take it...from your corpse!" He snarled and leaped at the demon.

What happened next was almost too fast for Kagome to follow. Rin, who had taken refuge behind her's lord's leg, screamed and clutched at the fabric. Sesshomaru, hand on Tokijin, started at the cry and released the blade. Instead of meeting his brother's charge he moved in a silver blur, picking up Rin and dashing towards Kagome. For a horrifying, confused moment, the girl wonderd if he was going to kill her.

She stepped back, eyes wide, then blinked when the demon dropped his ward to the ground next to her. In a flash he had turned, drawn his blade, and was racing at Inuyasha.

Rin stood, shaking, and looked up at Kagome. The girl's eyes were big and round, frightened, and Kagome dropped to her knees and embraced her. "It's ok, Rin, he wouldn't have hurt you. Inuyasha's not like that."

Surprisingly, the girl's voice held barely a quaver when she asnwered, "I...I know, Kagome-chan."

Inuyasha was slightly startled when Sesshomaru, instead of parrying, ran away. He blinked, then cursed himself when he remembered that Rin had been in his line of charge... The demon lord had moved in the blink of one amber eye, and now Rin was standing safe but shaken next to Kagome, and Sesshomaru...

He cursed again, loudly, when his brother's sword met his with frightening strength, and Inuyasha started to wonder at the wisdom of attacking Sesshomaru when Rin was next to him.

The rest of the group watched admiringly, as they did with every fight between the brother's. Their deadly fight was a thing of beauty, perfect harmony, combing Inuyasha's stubborn strength and furious attacks with Sesshomaru's fluid, lightning fast strikes.

The fight went on for only a few minutes, both opponents receiving no injury, until Sesshomaru sprang back and Inuyasha, panting, crouched from his position several feet away.

"You're going down, you-"

"Sit boy," Kagome interrupted calmly, tired of the fight. Inuyasha yelped and crashed face first into the dirt, lying prone. She sighed and approached him, hands on her hips. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, it's really not such a big deal. We're all looking for Naraku, anyways."

An angry face, framed by tousled white hair and topped with two furry ears turned up to her. "Yeah, but-"

"No buts! You've just gotta suck it up, both of you!" She whirled and glared at the demon, daring him to argue.

Sesshomaru only watched her, his thoughts far away. The demon lord was thinking of his instinctual actions, the way he had, without thinking about it, immediately taken Rin to Kagome for protection. He eyed the human girl, frowning slightly, and she blinked back at him.

Kagome shifted uncomfortably under the burning gaze. "Er...so...we should try to get along."

Inuyasha grumbled something angrily, staggering to his feet, and folded his arms. Kagome knew that pose well; the crossed arms, the sulking posture, the way he didn't meet her gaze...Inuyasha was agreeing with her, but he was happy about it.

She turned back to Sesshomaru. "Well?"

He stared back, weighing the situation, until Rin broke in happily, "Oh, can we, Lord Sesshomaru?" She smiled brightly at Kagome, who grinned back.

After another short, nerve-wracking pause, the low rumble of assent came. "Very well."


	17. Side by Side

**Side by Side**

"Don't even _think_ about stealing the Tetsuiga, you ba-"

"SIT!"

A look of faint amusement crossed Sesshomaru's face when Inuyasha plummeted to the ground and Kagome went to stand before him, hands on her hips.

The teenager shook one finger at the hanyou. "We just woke up, and you're already trying to start a fight! We're never going to get anywhere if you two can't get along!"

Two amber eyes looked back at her, half angry and half begging. "But he's-"

"And no cursing around Rin, Inuyasha! She's a little girl, and she doesn't need to know those words!"

"But-"

"No 'buts', now apologize!"

"What?! Why should I apologize to him?!"

Kagome folded her arms and looked from Sesshomaru, who was looking blankly into the distance but seemed amused, and Inuyasha, who sprang to his feet and immediately took an offensive stance, facing his brother. "Inuyasha," she started, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation, "He didn't even _do_ anything, nd you tried to start a fight."

The hanyou crossed his arms and gave a 'feh!', then turned and glared at Miroku. "What are _you_ laughing about?!"

The monk cleared his throat and waved one hand dismissively. "Nothing, nothing at all." He gestured to the dirt road grandly, as if it was the steps to a palace. "Shall we?"

They started off, Inuyasha leaping along at the front of group, Sesshomaru walking towards the back. Kagome looked at Rin, then climbed onto her bicycle. "Rin, wanna ride?"

The little girl looked at the foreign object with wide, awed eyes. "What is that, Kagome-chan?"

She grinned and rang to bell, bringing a sqeal from Rin. "It's called a bike. Get on, it's fun!"

Jaken let go of Ah-Un's reigns and squawked, "Rin, don't you dare get on that filthy human contraption! Lord Se- hey! Are you listening to me?!"

Rin climbed onto the bike in front of Kagome, ignoring the little toad demon. When they started moving she gave another squeal and beamed at her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, I'm riding a bike!"

The gaze he cast at them was apparently enough of a congragulations for Rin, and Kagome thought it would be wise to say, "It's very safe, I promise."

"Are you coming or not?!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped back to them, giving his older brother a murderous look.

"Yep!" Kagome answered cheerfully. "Lead the way!"

* * *

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?!" Inuyasha bellowed when he sprang dripping out of the little spring. 

"No, you are just clumsy," came the curt reply.

The hanyou's eye twitched and he put a hand on the Tetsuiga. "I_ saw_ you-"

"Inuyasha, I'm sure you just tripped over a rock or something." Kagome said helpfully, though she knew that wasn't the case. But, then again...if she admitted that Sesshomaru had indeed caused the hanyou's tumble into the pool, there might be another fight. The girl smiled and looked at the water, wondering of this was how the brothers had acted when they were little. It was almost comical, the scene before her; Inuyasha standing soaked in knee-deep water, glaring daggers at his seemingly indifferent brother.

"That wasn't a rock, that was Se-mgph!" Shippo started, but was cut off by Kagome's hand over his mouth.

"Why are you taking his side?!"

Sango sighed and filled her canteen. "Why don't you two just stay away from each other or something? I'm sure Maccara would let you be somewhat separate..."

"They'd better not risk it." Miroku cut in, also filling his canteen. Not only did the monk believe that the brothers might be injured if they separated, but he also simply preferred them close together. The day had been, to say the least, more interesting than usual.

"Just drop it, okay?" Kagome pleaded tiredly. She climbed off the bike and nodded towards a little clearing behind the spring. "This is a great place to camp. Let's just sit and have- oh! Sorry!"

Inuyasha gave a muffled 'Noo-!' and went crashing into the water, clothes billowing above him. Kagome smacked her head and blushed, then blinked at Sesshomaru.

_Did he just...smile? No, it must have been my imagination_... "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize..."

He jumped back out of the water, glaring at anyone who laughed or gave any sign of amusement, which was everyone. "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is." Sango giggled, biting her bottom lip.

"Er...as I was saying, let's go have dinner and make camp. It's late, anyway."

"Good idea." Miroku agreed as they started for the clearing. He paused bruptle, then whirled around to face Sango. "My dear Sango, feel free to relax in the luxurious spring while I bring you food and-"

Smack.

"You didn't really think she'd go for it, did you?" Shippo asked from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

Miroku sighed and rubbed the red mark on his cheek while Sango, feigning anger but once again flattered by the monk's attention, stalked away.

"Acutally..." Kagome started, eyeing the clear water, "A bath doesn't sound too bad. Will you join me, Rin?"

The girl nodded and yawned, brushing some dirt off her fine kimono. "Okay, Kagome-chan!...Kagome-chan, why did Sango-chan hit him?"

"Er...well..." the older girl stammered, blushing again. "See...she didn't want him to see her taking a bath."

"Why not?"

Inuyasha began edging away from them, feeling uncomfortable. Kagome looked around helplessly, trying to think of some explanation.

"Rin saw Inuyasha-san when he was in his bath, so why-"

"Y-you wha-a-?" the hanyou went through five different shades before settling on dark crimson.

Rin continued, oblivious to her audience's stunned silence. "When master Jaken stole his sword, Rin saw him-"

"Rin, weren't you going to take a bath?" Came the demon lord's rumble, more of a command than a question.

""Oh, right! Come on, Kagome-chan!" Rin grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her towards the spring.

Inuyasha, left more or less alone with his older brother, began fighting away the stunned blush. "Er...eh..."

He searched for words, perhaps something to start a fight, but Sesshomaru simply turned and moved towards Ah-Un.


	18. A Bar of Soap

**A Bar of Soap**

_Hm...a short and sweet chapter, mainly for the sake of amusement. Heh, it _was_ pretty fun to write...thanks for the reviews, my dear readers, and enjoy!_

Sesshomaru was bored.

Rin, Sango and Kagome were taking a bath, Jaken was grumbling at Ah Un, Inuyasha was keeping watch, Shippo was keeping Miroku away from the spring, and Sesshomaru was bored.

He sat back against a tree, keeping both eyes on an annoyed, homicidal dragon and making sure it didn't eat his retainer. As amusing as that would have been...

An idea struck the demon lord, a wonderful way to relieve the boredom.

"Jaken."

The toad stopped his muttering and dashed to the demon, bowing. "Yes, my lord?"

"Rin," the demon began, eyes closing as he smirked inwardly, "Forgot her soap. Bring it to her."

"Of course, my lord!" Jaken said instantly, rummaging through their packs until he pulled out something that smelled, of course, like flowers. The little demon held it high and ran in the direction of three naked girls, eager to obey his lord.

Sesshomaru allowed the faintest of smiles to play at his lips and listened. His demon hearing easily picked up the laughter of Rin and Kagome, and it wasn't long before...

"Rin, you foolish human, you forgot your-"

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE CREEP!"

There was a squawk, the sound of someone splashing through the water, and then Jaken went flying back into the campsite. The little toad looked shocked, and he turned blankly to Sesshomaru.

The demon lord was provided further entertainment when Inuyasha, hand on Tetsaiga and seeing red at Kagome's scream, barged full speed through the campsite. "Kagome! I'm coming!" he called, face set in an almost comical mask of determination.

Sesshomaru was briefly amused at the idea of his little brother being 'sat' into the center of the earth, but...his eyebrows rose slightly at the realization that the hanyou definitely did _not_ need to see Rin taking a bath.

For the second time that day, one foot lifted fluidly and sent Inuyasha sprawling. The hanyou tasted dirt, then he sprang to his feet and whirled on the glaring demon lord. "You son of a-"

"SIT!"

"Ow..."

Sesshomaru watched indifferently as his little brother plummeted again into the dirt, groaning, and then Kagome's head popped over the rock separating them from the men.

Miroku grinned and rose, moving lazily towards the girls. "Have no fear, my friend, I'll make sure they're-"

"Don't you _dare_, Miroku!" Sango's head appeared next to Kagome's, looking similar to a thundercloud.

The monk stopped midstride and grinned at her sheepishly. "But Sango..."

A boomerang waved menacingly above the rock, and both girls scowled at him. He gave them both a pleading look, then gave up and sat depressed near the fire.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha sprang to his feet, looking confused but ready for a fight. "Are you okay?!"

"Er...we're fine, it was just Jaken..."

"Huh?" the hanyou whirled on said demon, eyes narrowed. "You little lech..."

Jaken looked back in confusion, then yelped when the half-demon lunged at him.

Again, Sesshomaru was pleasantly surprised by more amusement as his little brother beat the hell out of Jaken. He closed his eyes, listening to the 'music', and was finally relaxing when...

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He turned to the voice, seeing...Rin, naked and standing next to the boulder. The demon gave a small sigh; Rin had usually had someone from their group protecting her while she bathed. Usually it was Ah Un, but every now and then Seshomaru had been stuck babysitting, and he had avoided explaining the finre points of being naked in front of the opposite sex to the little girl.

"Cover yourself, Rin," he said gently, not blaming the child for her ignorance.

Kagome was drawn out of her conversatin with Sango by the demon's voice, and she looked over to see Rin standing bare in plain sight...

The older girl dove for the child and shrieked, "Rin! Er...come here!"

Rin didn't hear her, instead saying, "Yes, my lord," and grabbing a towel. Kagome, pulled her behind the rock and helped cover the girl, blushing madly.

This time, when she stepped away from the rock's cover, the urge to throttle every male in the area wasn't as strong, now that Rin was wrapped in a towel. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and turned to her.

"Um...Sango-chan threw Master Jaken and Rin's soap over there..."

He gave a small sigh and looked at Jaken, who was running for his life. The demon lord wanted to wince, but...the girl needed her soap, and there was no way he was letting any other male near his unclothed ward.

"LORD SESSHOMARU SAVE M-UMPH!" Jaken shrieked when he ran into a foot. Big eyes looked up at Sesshomaru's blank expression, and he exclaimed, "My lord, you've come to-eh?"

Lord Sesshomaru glared at his retainer, bent gracefully, and took the soap from the toad's hand. He rose and turned, moving for the towelled Rin.

Jaken stared, open-mouthed, and had the sudden urge to scream. Then Inuyasha was on him...

Sesshomaru wordlessly held the foul-smelling soap out to Rin, who took and with an almost worshipful smile and ran back to her bath.

"Um...Rin..." Sango started when the little girl slid back into the water.

"Yes, Sango-chan?"

"Uh...well..."

Kagome jumped in, as uncomfortable as her friend. "Rin...you shouldn't let men see you naked. Not even Lord Sesshomaru."

Two big brown eyes looked confused. "Why not?"

"Um...see...er...cuz...Sango?"

"Well..." the older woman began, biting her lip. "I think...I think you should ask Sesshomaru about that."

Rin twisted her head to the side in confusion; Sesshomaru had guarded her while she bathed several times, had even had to carry her naked away from a demon in the water. But the girl nodded in acceptance and continued to wash.

Of course Sesshomaru heard the conversation, and he felt momentarily alarmed. If she did ask...he _really_ didn't want to explain that to her...

"Keep your frog away from them!" Inuyasha interrupted the demon's musings, having finished beating Jaken to a pulp.

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly flicked up to his brother, who stood tall and angry in front of the demon's seat against a tree. He decided to ignore the hanyou, who, after a moment of glaring, turned and stormed back into the forest.

Nearly twenty minutes later all three girls emerged, fresh and clean and hungry. Kagome whipped out food the demon had never seen, had never even heard of, from her bag, and began passing it around.

"I do not eat human food," Sesshomaru murmured curtly when she offered him a box of strange-smelling noodles. She seemed about to protest, but Inuyasha snatched the box away and tucked into it eagerly.

"Kagome-chan, what are thses?"

"Potato chips. BBQ flavor, greasy goodness, and thousnads of calories. Heaven in a bag." Kagome answered promptly. _Hey, I could be in a commercial for those! _

Rin gingerly opened the bag, lifted a chip to her mouth, inspected it, and took one little, crunchy bite. Her eyes widened, liquid pools of brown, and she crammed the chip into her mouth. Shippo joined her, and the two of them began demolishing the bag.

Abruptly Inuyasha shot to his feet, a noodle impaled on one fang and hanging out of his mouth, and shouted, "It's tha-"

He was cut off when Kouga sent him sprawling. The wolf smiled charmingly and gave his rival a glance, then turned to Kagome. "Kagome, I've missed-"

Inuyasha jumped to his feet and whipped out the Tetsuiga, but his snarl was interrupted. Every eye turned to Rin, who had been staring at Kouga wildly. The little girl's mouth fell open and she let out a long, loud scream.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"


	19. Cold Comfort

**Cold Comfort**

Kouga clutched his sensitive wolf ears when a high pitched scream rang through them. He looked over, confused, to see a little girl dive behind a now-standing demon. Briefly, Kouga recalled running into this demon on the road...wasn't he related to Inuyasha somehow?

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Rin shrieked, dashing to him and clutching his one arm tightly.

Sesshomaru stood in the blink of an eye, staring at the demon. Rin had been killed by wolves, he knew...and this newcomer was a wolf-demon... It hit him, and both eyes glittered murderously.

"Rin, what..." Kagome started to say, but trailed off when Kouga took a shocked step back. The teenager looked, wide-eyed, at Sesshomaru and the now-sobbing Rin, who clutched him for dear life. The demon, for once anything but calm, was trembling.

_What's wrong with him? Is he sick or something_? she wondered, confused, then jumped back and gasped when the deepest, most threatening growl she had ever heard came from deep in the demon's chest. Sesshomaru's glittering eyes turned to the color of blood. An invisible wind swept around him, blowing back his hair and clothing, making the demon look like a god. His mouth opened, the fangs elongating to huge, razor-sharp size.

Kouga blanched...this demon was ready to kill him, but why? He'd actually saved that girl once, from a demon, though...vaguely Kouga remembered smelling her scent once before, near the village he had...oh, hell.

The wolf demon yelped a curse when his eyes met Rin's, turned tail, and bolted into the forest. A fight with Inuyasha's older brother didn't sound too bad, and Kouga was sure he'd win...but not if everyone else figured out why the kid was scared. If they found out, he'd have the entire group at his throat.

"What the hell-?!" Inuyasha snarled after his rival, then sucked in a sharp breath when Sesshomaru's aura caused the air to give statc crackles, like it did in the calm before a thunderstorm.

Sesshomaru tensed, ready to follow the wolf and rip him to shreds, and enjoy every second of it, when he felt a tug on his arm. His crimson eyes flicked down to Rin, who had buried her face in his pants and was crying. The demon relaxed, trying to calm his breath, and turned to Rin.

"L-lord Se-seshom-maru..." she wailed brokenly, clutching his leg tightly. "H-he w-was...h-he..." she broke off, deciding that sobbing was easier than trying to talk.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, trying to bring his aroused demon under control. Rushing off in a murderous rage would do nothing to calm the girl, he needed to be gentle...

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku, who was watching with his brows furrowed.

The monk shoook his head and murmured, "I'm...not sure..."

Kagome licked her lips and took a tentative step to the shaking child. "R-rin? Are you...okay?"

Rin sniffled, trying hard to bring her tears under control. She peeked out from behind Sesshomaru's wet pants and stared at Kagome, wide-eyed. "Rin...R-rin is..." her bottom lip quivered and she turned her head back to Sesshomaru to cry.

"Rin..." Kagome made a snap decision and approached, seeing that the demon was bringing himself under control, much like Inuyasha had done whenever he lost it. The teenager knelt next to Sesshomaru's leg and touched her shoulder gently. "He's gone...it's okay..."

Again the child's head peered out, and, after a moment, Rin flung both her arms around Kagome and buried her head in the older girl's shoulder. "Oh, Kagome-chan!"

Jaken had watched with confusion, and, finally, he had put two and two together. The toad leaped to his feet and shrieked, "Lord Sesshomaru, that was the demon that-"

"Jaken!"

The little demon nearly wet himself when two burning, not-completely-in-control eyes turned their horrible gaze on him. He tried to stammer an apology, or perhaps a plea for his life, but when words failed he simply ran behind Ah Un and cringed.

Sesshomaru turned the glare from his retainer. His expression softened when Kagome accidentally bumped into his leg as she patted Rin's trembling shoulder, and he looked down to see Shippo climb onto Kagome's other shoulder and offer his own comfort. The demon sighed quietly as he watched, glad that the task of hugging her had not fallen to him.

"What was that about?"

The demon lord's eyes swivelled back up to see Inuyasha, standing with his fists clenched only two feet away.

The hanyou's eyes narrowed when he thought of Kouga, who he now hated even more for whatever he had done to this helpless little girl. "What'd he do to her?" Inuyasha asked again, blood boiling. He'd always thought Kouga was a jerk, but _now_...

"It is not your concern, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said calmly, then frowned slightly. He looked back down to Kagome, who had unconciously leaned against his leg while she rubbed Rin's back. The demon started to move, then paused. Kagome toppling over backwards would do little to cheer his slowly calming ward up...Seshsomaru sighed again and resigned himself to his fate, standing stoicly.

"Sh, it's okay, he's gone, everything's okay..." Kagome murmured while rubbing Rin's back, though she still had no idea what was troubling the girl.

Rin nodded against her shoulder, though her grip remained chokingly tight.

"Yeah, don't worry!" Shippo said, somewhat more cheerfully. "Some day Inuyasha's going to get rid of Kouga for good, and you won't have to be scared of him anymore!"

That seemed to help. Rin peeked out at him, even managed a little grin, and swallowed hard. She trembled again, though, remembering what happened when she thought about wolves...

"L-lord Sesshomaru...?" she asked timidly, biting her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru sighed yet again, already knowing the question. Last time they had seen a wolf the girl had had nightmares and had lain awake until he finally allowed her to curl up on his boa. It was always the same dream; running, breathless and exhausted, until they finally caught up...

"C-can Rin...can Rin sleep w-with you?"

Kagome's eyes widened at that, surprised, and prayed Miroku wouldn't make some horrible comment and end up decapitated.

The demon groaned inwardly, cursing his little brother for being there. But...saying no now would only bring the terrified little girl to his side in the middle of the night... "If you wish," he said emotionlessly, hoping that maybe his assent would cheer her up.

Sure enough, it did. Rin smiled up at him, wiping away her tears, and climbed out of Kagome's lap. "Th-thank you, my lord."

"Feh!" Inuyasha snarled as he stared after Kouga. "Damn wolf! Who does he think he is, just coming here and-"

"Inuyasha, just let it go." Kagome pleaded, rolling her eyes to Rin. The teenager sighed and leaned back against whatever was behind her, stroking Shippo's tail.

"Human."

She nearly shrieked at the rumble, which came from directly above. Kagome started and looked up at Sesshomaru, who stared back. "Huh? What?"

Sesshomaru blinked at her, then looked at his leg. She followed the gaze and blushed, quickly standing up and moving away. "Oh...sorry..."

* * *

Kagome started awake when Shippo stretched, shifting to a more comfortable position on her lap. Behind her, Kirara yawned and one paw twitched as the cat dreamt. Kagome rubbed her eyes, careful not to disturb the sleeping kitsune, and glanced around. 

Jaken lay sprawled against Ah Un's flank, snoring loudly and twitching restlessly. The two-headed dragon's ears flicked every now and then, but he did not stir.

Sango slept on Kirara's other side, head buried in the demon's thick fur, with both her arms wrapped around her pet. Kagome grinned sleepily at her friend's cute, almost childish position.

Miroku, staff resting across his knees, sat half-awake against a tree, head nodding down as the monk drifted off.

_Inuyasha..._ Kagome looked around, but the hanyou was nowhere in sight_. Probably off in a tree somewhere_, she thought, knowing that he enjoyed sleeping in the protective, alert positin a tree offered.

The girl felt the hairs on her neck prickle, as if someone was watching her. Kagome's eyes swept over to Sesshomaru, who stared at her with his usual blank expression. She blinked at him, then bit back a smile; Rin, who had been jumpy and upset all night, lay curled up in the demon's lap, her head resting on his boa, one hand clutching the front of his yukata. She looked peaceful, adorable, and Sesshomaru...he had made no action to move her, had simply accepted the position she chose in his lap.

"Inuyasha, you silly dog..." Kagome glanced down as Shippo shifted again, murmuring in his sleep, and grinned. She chuckled and looked back at the unexpected, cute scene of a demon and a little girl, noticing that now Sesshomaru's head was turned to the side, eyes staring listlessly but, she thought, alertly, at the surrounding forest.

The teenager sighed and shifted slowly, so as not to wake up Shippo, and licked her lips uncertainly. _I wanna ask...but what if he kills me? It's not really my business...but what could Kouga have done to Rin? Maybe I _should_ ask...who knows, maybe he won't kill me..._

She cleared her throat and said softly, slowly, "Um...Sesshomaru, it's not really my business, but...why was Rin so...er, scared?"

The demon lord did not look at her, did not show any sign that he had even heard her.

_Oh, well, I didn't really expect him to-_

"She was killed by his pack," Sesshomaru rumbled unexpectedly, voice softer than usual so as not to disturb Rin.

Kagome was taken aback, and she placed one hand over her mouth. "He...Kouga...Kouga wouldn't have...no..." she shook her head, eyes widening in horror. Then an idea hit her like a bolt of lightning and her head snapped up. "W-we found a village...everyone was dead...was that...it wasn't...Rin's home, was it...?" He didn't answer, but Kagome figured it out anyway.

They had found the village, wolves tearing apart the recently killed villagers...and right after that, they had found Kouga... "Oh no..."

They sat in silence for a long time while Kagome digested this information. _I'm going to kill him!_ she swore fiercely, clenching both fists. _Or...or let Inuyasha do it, or Sesshomaru, or...or...wait, if Rin was killed..._ "Wait...she _died_?"

He grunted, still not looking at her.

"But...but that means...you saved her?" Again no answer, but Kagome didn't need one. It certainly explained why she had followed him. "Were..." she swallowed, looking with horror at Rin, "Were her parents...did the wolves...?"

Sesshomaru finally looked at her, but it was only for the briefest moment. "They were killed years ago." Seeing her questioning look, he elaborated, "Human bandits."

"Oh." Kagome couldn't quite think of anything else to say. _Poor Rin...I had no idea...I wonder why Sesshomaru took care of her? It seems really out of character for him..._

_Whew, this was the longest chapter yet! Sorry, but I absolutely ADORE fluffy moments between Rin and our schmexay doggie- er, demon- and there'll be a lot of those in this story...but I will try to keep Sesshy in character. And don't worry, Kouga will be given a chance to somewhat redeem himself...if I don't have Sesshy kill him first. Seriously, he made me SO MAD when he told his pack to kill the villagers. Jerk. Okay, so...uh, please lemme know if Sesshy was too out of character. I tried to keep him stoic and heartless, but...well, it's hard to do that _and_ show his weak spot for Rin, so if you think he's out of character please tell me..._


End file.
